


AB-

by Davis24



Category: AB Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davis24/pseuds/Davis24
Summary: Through a savage and brutal chain of events the world is at it's knees and on the brink of extinction and three friends have two choices, survive or die.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% all original and there have been to influences from Star Wars The Clone Wars, Gears of War, and others. I do not own either one and only drew names from these sources and do not want any copy right using the names or any other connections that could be made. With that out of the way enjoy the story which is broken up into chapters.

AB Chapter 1: Where it all began

It was a dark and stormy night, wait a minute that's just Adrian blocking the sun. No our story begins with 3 teenagers on their last day of senior year together. They all made a plan to hang out one final time at teen camp and enjoy being together as counselors at the camp which was going to be the best last year they went to teen camp. The three teens were Adrian Johnson Lee who was a calm person and a fun guy to be around and just talk to but dense at some moments and a big anime fan. Next was Layla Michelle Graves who was a resourceful woman who could solve the hardest of problems, loved anime, drawing, and writing, along with being tough but for some hard to be friends with, and oh she is also crazy in a good way as she still hangs with her friends. Last was Darien Drac Daniels who was a crazy person as all three friends, had anger problems, and was hard headed but he was trustworthy and a good friend to have around when you need him and would do anything to help the people he cares for. So the day finally came that teen camp was to start and everything went smoothly as they arrived to the Thousand Pines Camp and when they all grabbed their items to bring into their cabins. While walking past the road that led them into the camp Darien stopped and spotted something unusual and he said, “Hey what is that, hold on you guys stay there I'll go check what it is.” As Darien moved closer to this figure that was just hunched over in the middle of the road Adrian and Layla looked at Darien while he was walking until he was getting out of sight. Then in a hurry Darien sprinted up to his friends with terror in his eyes yelling to them, “Move! Run! Get out of here! Go!” And Layla and Adrian both asked the same question, “Darien what is wrong?” And he yelled back, “There Is No Time... To Explain... Just Run!” *He was panting from running up the hill* Just then Layla and Adrian looked to see that hunched figure run and grab the nearest kid and ripped his chest open, tearing his face off and just completely destroying the body. They looked in horror as they saw this and Darien ran to them rushing them away throwing Adrian's suitcase to the ground and Layla abandoning everything but her bag and Adrian had nothing but his pillow and backpack. The creature ran from kid to kid tearing them apart in a matter of seconds and using this time Darien, Adrian, and Layla all ran away from camp and toward the forest area away from camp despite the pleas of sanity from both Adrian and Layla to stay in camp and lock themselves in a cabin and get supplies to survive and fight back. Darien would have none of it and forced them to follow or he would go alone and so the two friends reluctantly followed the first to the feast with the sound of gunfire from the nearby officers and after a few shots there was a crunching sound of bones being destroyed and then there was silence except for the dozens of campers and staff running to the safety of the cabins screaming and a screech that terrified the three. Adrian had his pillow and in his backpack he had a flashlight, knife, water, snacks of various sugary types, a small towel, and other various items, while Layla had a knife, spray bottle, water, snacks of various types as well, a screwdrivers, multi tool item, a flashlight and her phone, along with other items. Darien on the other hand didn't have any bags of any kind and only had what was on him which was his wallet, water bottle half empty, his phone, and a pen so he didn't have much to go off of which is why Layla and Adrian had to go with him so he would survive. After about a few hours of running and hiking through the forest the sun was starting to set and so was the first problem; Layla's bag pocket that contained her phone was from during the confusion and running so she didn't have her phone or time to look for her missing phone leaving alone Darien’ phone the only hope to call for help and Adrian's flashlight was near dead battery as well leaving only Layla’s flashlight the good one. Even worst Darien phone was in draining and his phone was in 50% battery left so he turned it off to conserve battery life. As nightfall came a camp fire was created by Layla using matches she had with her for some reason at camp and Darien was to take the first night shift as the other two slept, Adrian fell asleep fairly quickly on a log and Layla maybe slept a little as she had the pillow because Adrian and Darien forced her to take it. All Darien knew was that she was awake when he came to get her for her turn at watching and Darien sat at the fireplace area and soon drifted to sleep on the ground. Then he was awoken to a person jolting him awake and it was Adrian telling him, “We have to go now dude we can't wait any longer here.” The fireplace was long put out and so Darien got up and followed Adrian toward where Layla was not quite knowing why they were leaving at the peak of dawn until he remembered that horrible creature he saw rip the bodies to shreds just the day before. While Layla was leading the walking Adrian and Darien talked in the back to each other and Darien said to Adrian, “If anything happens I will give myself first so you can save or try and protect Layla at all cost because she is the one worth saving or has the biggest chance of making it out alive.” Adrian agreed and they ran to catch up to Layla. The six hours of walking was just silence, and rarely did one of the friends utter a word and rarely did they take breaks to rest and get food and water. That was until it became nightfall again and so they rested and camped for the night, all of them still haunted by the image of those monsters. The next day came soon enough and the three friends again went to walking again but they finally reached their goal, a hill large enough to maybe get a reception to Darien phone and be able to call for help to save them as they knew they were being hunted by that creature which was lurking somewhere nearby in the forest. So the three friends full of hope and vigor climbed up the steep hill and were exhausted after climbing for what seemed like forever until Darien tried to grab a rock for grip and he just lost his balance and fell down the hill hitting his head hard and scraping his body and landing on his arm almost breaking it. Adrian say Darien starting to fall and tried to help him but couldn't fast enough and Layla watches in horror as Darien was falling, both screaming, “Darien!” as they ran down to see their friend if he was ok. Darien got up slowly and claimed he was fine and wasn't hurt that badly but Adrian and Layla both saw his cuts and bruises and insisted he drink their water as Darien ran out a day ago but being the stubborn mule he was refused it to a point where Layla was able to tackle him to the ground and force him to drink it. But before she could do that they saw something in the distance moving fast and towards them and immediately they knew it was the creature and it was trying to get them so they all ran back up the hill until finally making to the top. But when Darien pulled him phone out it was cracked and destroyed as it was wrecked in his fall, Darien was so disappointed in himself which Adrian being the calm cool headed one tried to stop him from making a mistake while Layla was already looking for another way to get help as the phone was their last way. Then as Darien called down Adrian started to realize the situation and was saddened and losing hope in leaving alive but still wouldn't give up and that was until Layla gave an excellent plan. It would take a few days but they needed to keep moving North to get to a town or city and there they will find the help for themselves and Darien who wasn't doing too well and was breaking mentally in pain and anger. Using the last hours of sunlight they got to another point and finally stopped for the night to make camp and everyone fell asleep because how they had wasted much of their energy in the day and resources were running low so they needed to find help soon. When the 3 friends finally awoke Layla's watch(which was the only one that worked even though it had a crack on the screen) read that it was 2:15pm. They had overslept and now risked being caught by that thing which was the last thing anyone wanted to happen. They quickly left and grabbed all their things and headed out until Layla stopped the group and told them to stay when she looked over a ledge. “Guys come look at this quick!” she said as the boys rushed over to the ledge to see a town in the distance but in front of them, a 300 ft drop to the bottom. The three debated with Layla and Adrian saying, “We need to find another way down, it's too dangerous to climb down Darien and your not even strong enough to climb down we've been in the woods for days now and your weakened by your injuries.” Darien reluctantly agreed to their better plan and proceeded to walk down around the ledge to a path that was safer but when Adrian looked back he yelled, “Layla!” and when she looked they saw Darien climbing down the dangerous ledge. Both yelled at Darien to get up and Layla threatened to stab him of he kept climbing down but Darien ignored all this and climbed down only to put his weight on his left arm and it gave out being it was injured before and he started to fall down. Adrian and Layla screamed Darien’ name as he fell but luckily Darien grabbed a rock half way down the drop but he headed a snap as his arm was dislocated or broken from the abrupt decent and he fell the remaining 80 ft to the ground, not moving at all. Adrian and Layla in the meantime saw this and were crying hoping Darien was alright or alive and so Layla found the safer road down and ran it like an Olympic sprinter and Adrian following close behind finally reached the bottom only to see Layla ahead looking for Darien. After two hours of searching and searching they couldn't find him and so Layla walked away in anger and sadness that Darien was gone while Adrian kept looking not wanted to give up on his friend but after he turned a corner her stopped. In front of him about 50 ft away was the creature and it was tearing something apart and so Adrian slowly tried to back away as the creature did not see him yet a branch broke behind him and the creature stared at him and it has a sickening smile on its face. It was like he was the smile man with sharp teeth and blood pouring down its face and blood red eyes that just we empty and lifeless. It danced toward Adrian in a rapid pace smiling at him and was pretty fast so Adrian book it as fast as he could with the creature right behind him, Adrian ran so fast he felt like throwing up but didn't care all he had in his mind was to run and he looked back to see the creature right on his tail showing it's razor sharp claws at him as he tried to grab Adrian. All he heard though was a tear as he kept running looking back one more time until he hit something thing and smashed it to a tree. Adrian looked and he was shocked, it looked like Darien and so he stared at him apologizing and forgetting the creature even existed because he was so happy to see Darien but not happy he rammed him in a tree. But as Adrian lifted Darien up he saw with horror as the part of Darien face from eye to eye was cut and a permanent smile was edged in his face and his eyes seemed blank and empty but Darien was alive no doubt about it. Adrian then tried to grab his friend and lift him out of there when he remembered the creature and he ran with Darien on his shoulders until he couldn't run anymore and collapsed from exhaustion, when he looked back the creature was gone and Adrian thought he was safe. Darien was barely moving and Adrian when he stood up to try and see where the creature was Darien grabbed his leg and with a death grip was crushing his leg and Adrian screaming in pain did the only thing he could do and kick Darien in his face to make him release but all that did was make him laugh and laugh in a sinister way until he screamed like the creature with a screech that horrified anyone around such as they heard before when they escaped the camp. Adrian in a final desperate kick finally got Darien to release and he ran away saying sorry he had to leave his friend behind but relieved he was free and so he ran until about an hour later the sun went down and he was now running in pitch black until he hit a branch on a tree and fell down in pain as his head was cut and bleeding now from that but all Adrian felt was the sharp sting on his forehead. Then something grabbed him and pulled him and Adrian with fear throughout his body thought it was Darien or that creature until a light shined in his face and Layla was staring at him saying, “Adrian I finally found you, good your not dead yet.” And again she grabbed him and yanked him to keep moving until they got to a better spot while she tried to patch up his cut she told him what she saw. “When I left to release my anger I saw something strange walking and saw it was Darien and so I followed him to see what he was doing and he was walking funny like he was dancing. But I saw that he started to run and he never saw me as I watched him run and break a branch behind you and then I saw you running and the thing that looked like Darien run after you until you hit it by running into it. I also saw the creature and found out something strange when nightfall hit the creature just stopped and was motionless so they must only be able to move and hunt in the daytime that's why we never heard it coming in the nights.” Adrian responded only with a, “Wow.” in shock and amazement that he was still alive and he had a friend as cool as Layla. So after she patched Adrian up the two walked in the night until it was turning morning and they both kept moving. After days of walking and resting, they finally made it to town as nightfall came and when they saw a military blockade they ran towards it screaming, “Help We Are Humans, Let Us In Please!” The military officers saw them and asked where they came from and Layla explained the whole story how they ran from the camp and were chased by a creature that tormented the camp and so the officer let them inside the blockade to the town recalling the camp they saw about 80 miles away. Adrian and Layla received food, water, and were patched up from their cuts and bruises they both got and finally they rested with fresh new clothes and showers. After the beauty treatment they finally asked one of the officers what were those creatures and what was happening, the military soldier explained how those creatures come up out of nowhere and started to attack every part of the world and that in a matter of weeks had killed off more than 2 billion people and that they were unstoppable and bullets couldn't kill them. Just then a doctor in a hazmat suit came in after everyone in the room screaming at hom to tell everyone the truth he did. He told the 30 survivors in the room which included Adrian and Layla that those creatures were an experiment gone wrong and how they never meant to let them loose but there was an accident and they escaped and how there was a way to survive, because those creatures were attracted to the blood of living people and the only way to be safe from them was to have the rarest blood of all AB-. Those creatures were created of that blood type so they don't kill anyone with that blood type and so that is why these survivors were there but Layla knew he was holding some information back and knew he wasn't telling the whole truth but he wouldn't give any information on it. So the only thing to do was to talk with the survivors and they came from the Thousand Pines at least 12 and that they told how the creature looked at them bit walked away and killed some other people around and they also told the two friends how everyone at the camp but them were killed, over 500 people dead in a matter of hours. The hazmat doctor came in and started to order people in a line and drew blood and when he finished he saw that out of the 30 survivors only 13 of them had the blood type AB-, Layla unfortunately had B- blood while Adrian had AB+ blood which was bad for them because the military men took everyone who didn't have the blood type and threw them outside the outpost saying they were useless and only the AB- people were worth saving, and even worst day time started to come. In the distance everyone outside saw a horde of those creatures coming, at least a few hundred were assembled to charge the town and as daybreak finally came they charged and many of the people frantically tried to get inside the base but the giant gate stopped them as the soldiers opened fire on the creatures. Adrian and Layla were smart and ran away from the main gate and just in time because the people with them were shredded in seconds by the horde and so Layla using her tools cut into the base and both her and Adrian ran inside and stole a military jeep, hotwired it, and drove out of town as the whole place was overrun with those creatures. And all you could hear was the scream of hundreds of people running for their lives getting ripped to shreds. After some time Adrian and Layla were in a patch of road that was pretty dense of forest on both sides and so it was a smooth ride of each other congratulating the other on surviving so long and just when they thought the worst was finally over the car screeches to a halt. Adrian had stopped and when Layla looked she understood why, on the road was the Darien look alike with his wide smile and dead looking eyes and was staring right at the car which was just a few fest away. Adrian was shaking in anticipation waiting for the slightest sign of movement so he could floor the gas and get out of there by ramming that thing down. And then he looked at the side mirror and his left and noticed a stranger in all black coming towards them and stopping by the back seat, then he smashed the window and unlocked the door getting in and by then Adrian has already punched the gas and the jeep propelled forward smashing into the Darien look alike and running it over and they sped away and after they were a good distance away he slowed down. Then he and Layla were about to turn and face this intruder who broke into their jeep and then a familiar voice blurted out, “Hey guys you miss me?” They both immediately turned and saw the face of the stranger was Darien and by then Adrian stopped the car and just were shocked and full of questions and after a few minutes of silence Darien said, “Guys it's me don't worry I'm not that evil creature we just ran over I'm the true real me.” And after he had said this he was elbowed in the face by Layla so hard Darien was knocked out and when he came to Layla and Adrian both asked questions only Darien would know and after a few minutes they knew that was the real Darien in the car with them and with tears of joy and complete amazement their only question now was how was Darien still alive and what happened to him. Then Darien began to tell his story, “Well it was after I fell off the cliff, I was pretty much broken and good as dead but when I thought things couldn't get any worse I saw that creature walking towards me and he went right to my face and stared at me with it's blood red eyes and soon after he saw me he just walked away and just went elsewhere into the woods. I was amazed and confused I was alive and just then a group of soldiers came and saw me; they saved me. I asked how they were able to get past the creature and they said they were AB- blood soldiers and so they were immune to the creature and so they carried me away and saved me, brought me back to their base and patched me up until they released me and I wondered around the forest until I saw the car parked and had to take a chance and escape in it which is where I am now.” The car soon ran out of gas during Darien story and when he stepped out after he finished his story he held his side in pain and said it was nothing, then Layla slapped him and said clearly, “LIER! Me and Adrian are done with the lies, I lo… I mean we lost you already once now you need to he truthful or so help me I will hurt you so badly you'll wish you were killed by that creature!” Adrian just stared angrily at Darien and was done with lies as well but he was more scared of Layla and how even though he wasn't the focus of her rage, he was fearing his own life. Then after a minute of silence Darien agreed saying, “Fine no more lies, this is what really happened, I was broken after the fall and the creature did come but it left and then came back stabbed me with it's claws in my stomach and I thought I was as good as dead but then I heard some voices and the creature turned took its claws out of me and ran toward the sound where I heard gunfire and men screaming and being torn and eaten alive. So the remaining survivors of the squad stated they had AB- blood so they were safe but I didn't know what they were talking about, then they took me away to their base and patched me up and after some blood test the doctor told me I wasn't a pure blooded AB- man that's why the creature attacked me but I had enough of the blood when I had an emergency transfusion a few months ago that I had enough of the blood the creature didn't know whether to kill me or keep me alive. That is when they released me and said they had no need for me because my blood was A- and that's why I could have AB- blood in me to work so I was lucky to be alive. So I wondered the forest trying to find a way to anywhere when at night I was walking and I saw a jeep pass by and so I ran to it when it was parked and broke in to see you guys inside.” After Darien’ story Adrian said, “I believe him that he is telling the truth.” and Layla did also, “I do to.” So after the heart warm hug the three shared they again went into the woods to try and escape the creatures that were at the end of the road waiting for morning to begin. The three friends ran ran until they reached a clearing where they were tired and neither one had any supplies or light of any kind saw that it was still night and only around 2 am. So they made camp or just sat down at the open clearing they saw and just sat down, while Layla and Darien were sitting down talking or not talking who knows what happened Adrian walked off further to clear his mind and his only light was the full moon light that the sky gave. Just then he turned his head he saw a creature and it was staring at him with that smile and Adrian froze in fear and couldn't muster a single word that his brain was thinking. All he knew was fear and that finally he said what are you in a shaky voice trying or hold back tears, and then a demonic evil voice came out of that thing that sounds like a child said, “YOU!” and it changed to Adrian. It was just like the Darien version with the smile except it resembled Adrian and he fell back in horror as the thing repeated in the voice “YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU!” with each one being louder than the first and it was getting closer with each word, soon only a few feet away and then Adrian ran finally after he got up from fear because he heard a scream that sounded like Layla. But when he looked back the thing was gone and so were Layla and Darien, no traces of them, it was like they were gone, all that was left was Layla’s bag on a rock like a trophy, nothing was in it, it was just a bag. Then Adrian looked for signs of Darien and Layla and he found trails of both of his friends but also saw something disturbing in the daylight that was rising, they weren't made by shoes but instead bare feet. They both went around a batch of land to another clearing where all Adrian saw was all the accessories Darien and Layla has was all later out nicely on a wooden table looking stump. Nothing else no footprint leading to other places, nothing the trail was dead but Adrian didn't stop looking and after he looked and looked he eventually collapsed in pain in his stomach area and he was screaming in agony, he looked and he saw that he was stabbed by something and then he realized it has been 7 days where he has gone without food, water, or rest and his brain never even realized until this moment. Just then he saw a person appear in front of his one open eye and it was that creature who looked like him but then it morphed and now it looked exactly like Adrian, no smile, no dead eyes, no claws, he was normal as him, and it said to Adrian slowly, “I AM YOU!” Then Adrian heard Darien and Layla’s voice calling out Adrian where are you and the thing responded in Adrian's voice, “I'm here don't worry I'm coming to you guys.” And as it walked off Adrian closed his eye. **The End?**


	2. AB Chapter 2: The end is near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events that the three friends endure the three are separated and this chapter follows their journeys as they try and reunite before they all die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the story I started hope you enjoy.

AB Chapter 2: The end is near

*Panting excessively* “Dude we have to keep moving!”

“I can see that man, but I can't go on, we need to rest!”

“You rest you die, that's how this works, Now Keep Moving or I'll kill you myself!” 

“Dude calm down we're all trying to survive.” Just then a storm of daggers comes down and slices the flesh right off the bone causing extreme agony. “Too late were found! Defensive positions!” Everyone hurried to find cover and draw their weapons but during that time a shiny object came into view. “AHHHHHHHHH!” , one of the men screamed as he fell with both his arms and legs being cut off with one stroke. Just then a shout was heard, “Give him everything we got!” With that order everyone fired their weapons and shot all the rounds they had, which was little to nothing by then. “Stop!” The men all stopped and listened. “All right now we rest and replenish their energies, by first day light we move, the Exonem is gone for now.” said a voice with authority. The men all relaxed and tried to collect themselves from the attack they suffered only a minute ago. “Sir, the casualty came in, we lost Junior, Dogma, Sylest, and Trix, sir we can't keep losing men, we are low on food, water, and ammunition. The men are tired and the moral is low, what are orders?” “Alright well we need to rest and keep moving, the object of our goals is in reach finally, don't worry we will be able to do it, we have to.” The obedient commander left to inform the men what the plan was and to rest as well, leaving only the leader alone on the hilltop overlooking the plains in front of the Resistance Force. The object of their goal was still another 80 miles but they had gone so far already. It had been almost a year since the Resistance Force escaped the h*** hole that was a prison camp, but escaping took a massive toil on our brave leader. You see the men only knew this leader by one name and that was Sir, no one knew the true name not after that happened. The resistance consisted of 20,000 strong in the initial escape but now the force was only 378 strong. Now I know you are wondering what happened in this time and how does this all fit in with the ending of the last story, well I'll tell you because I was there: it all started 5 years ago. 

*Back story begins*

“Adrian!”, “Adrian!”, “Where are you?” said Layla frantically trying to find her lost friend. Darien was behind her but he was taking a break, “Man we've been looking for days for Adrian, Layla maybe he is dead and the animals ate his body.” “Don't you dare joke about that Darien, what about you, your still alive. Look at everything you've been through, if you can survive then anyone can survive being alone for a week!” Layla quickly and angrily said. “OK, OK so even if he is alive, where could he be and also we need to find a way to survive as well.” “How could you be so selfish, that all you care about is yourself and you surviving, you made me think you were dead for longer than a week!”“Well it's not that I don't care about Adrian, I care about him as much as I do anyone, you know what I have been through and that I didn't give up even though I could've! Don't you think I care, I just am saying we need to survive or else Adrian won't.” After Darien had said this almost in tears from the amount of emotion he gave out, Layla stared at him and just finally cracked. She started to tear up, but trying to hide herself from revealing emotions and letting her demons come out, but Darien came in and stopped her and just said, “Layla I'm sorry, I'm sorry, look we need to talk or else you'll never release your emotions, I know you have been through a lot because of me.” After that was just silence as Layla was standing with her back turned to Darien and then she turned to finally talk about how she was doing. They talked for a good amount of time about everything had happened and let's just say tears were shed and secrets were told that don't need to be repeated, can't be repeated. After some time Layla awakened from her position in the tree as she was lookout but had knocked out because she had already gone days without sleep. Darien was gone and Layla couldn't see him, she then started to question where he was until she heard a “Hey,” behind her and she jumped and punched Darien in the face. He almost fell but she caught him before he could fall and just laughed at him almost falling and how he was a loser when he tried to protest. After those moments, they went on to look for Adrian, yelling his name everywhere they went until finally they heard, “I'm here don't worry I'm coming to you guys.” It was Adrian and he was running to them and all three embraced one another and so Adrian and Layla were talking as Adrian explained how he was and what had happened to him. He said, “I was separated from you guys and so I was wondering for days looking for you and I had been sleeping for almost a day because I was tired and so when I woke up I heard you guys and so here we are now.” Layla wasn't convinced on the story and asked for the whole thing and what he did for days and how he looked like he had just eaten a big meal. Adrian just explained how he was using some skills he learned from his life and such continuing his tactics and methods to surviving and so after hours of talking and enjoying each others company the three friends settled for camp. Darien started the fire after Layla showed him how to do it and Adrian was sitting next to the fire. Layla offered to take first shift and so sat on a tree while the guys were on the ground talking about who knows what but she didn't care much and just looked at the forest being lit by the full moon that just seemed to light up the whole area making it glow so much that it made one just enjoy being alive. The sky was full of stars, as far as the eye could see and the woods made a soothing sound that could put a troll to sleep. She stared at the sky and forest that continued for miles until the sunrise came when she got down to wake up the guys from their beauty rest. But when she got down she was surprised to see Adrian standing a whiles off just saying onto the forest and so when she came up to scare him he turned around and greeted her in a casual way that just made Layla feel uneasy for some reason. She dismissed the feeling though thinking it was because the lack of sleep and so they both woke up Darien who was tried and groggily got up. He was the first to say, “So now what do we do since were all together now? Anyone have a *yawns* plan.” Layla was about to say something when Adrian said a brilliant plan, “Guys I have a plan, we should walk Westward and go that way to where I noticed a smoke signal coming from that direction and I think we can get help if we go. They must have food and resources we need to keep going, come on guys who's with me.” “I am!” said Darien soon after Adrian finished his sentence. Layla had different plan that they go South and there was a town that way so questioned how Adrian found a smoke signal miles from a town and the only thing from that directions was the overrun base where those creatures had been. Adrian assured them both though and so the three soon headed West to a town that Adrian said was there. It took a few hours to reach a clearing that led to a road. Adrian ran to the road and walked West while Darien and Layla followed, and while Adrian was out of range she told Darien, “Do you find anything wrong about Adrian, hey seems different, what do you think?”

“Idk he seems the same just more confident but what is the matter with that.” replied Darien. “Well idk, I've just had a bad feeling about him every since he popped out of nowhere, I mean who does that?”

“Well I kind of popped out of nowhere so, ig one person*chuckles*”and after he had said this Layla stared at him with annoyance while he stared back smiling at his joke. Adrian then stopped and stated that they were all close to the town but all Layla and Darien could see was more woodland and road. But again Darien followed blindly after Adrian while Layla followed grudgingly wanting to strangle them both. It was another two days of walking after that small break and they just kept walking and walking. Finally Adrian said in a confident voice, “We’re here guys look!” but when Layla and Darien looked it was nothing but a destroyed town front of them that seemed to have been deserted for days. That didn't seem to bother Adrian because he kept walking to the destroyed town desperate to find something as Darien just sat up on the hilltop that overlooked a good portion to the ruins. Layla walked to a little area to the side where she saw the remains of a body and the only thing it had that wasn't bones and death was a small handgun that was next to it. When Layal checked the gun it had all it's rounds like someone had loaded it but died before using it so she took it and placed it in her bag that was still with her after all this time. The group spent some time exploring and checking the ruins and seeing if there was anything worth taking as supplies. They had no luck until Darien found a building that was till mostly intact and went inside only to find one door at the end or a long hallway full of blood on the walls and the smell of death. Darien went to the end as Layal entered inside and she saw the door open with a loud thud and creek. Adrian opted to stay outside and so he did, while Layla and Darien went to a big room full of broken and old technology; it had appeared to have been a lab of some kind. There was writing on papers attached to the walls and they said a story apparently. Darien started to read, “Experiment 237, test number 54, subject class:unknown, it has been a few months since we had obtained this creature through unknown means to try and create the ultimate weapon. The others had been fails but this one will be stronger than the rest and the nothing can or will be able to stop them. It is a brilliant plan to start protecting ourselves if the enemy ever attacks or maybe we can use them to attack the enemy. Well anyway we the beginning trials went well and so we are hopeful that everything will go right for the final test. Well only one way to check, right? Well we were wrong to think that because the subject started to become aggressive and is now on and rampage killing people left and right. I am one of the last few left alive and I need to tell someone that I won't make it long and these things are deadly, they turn certain people into them and so that is something that we couldn't imagine. Before I die I have to tell something about the creatures, they were programmed to adapt but there is a way to stop them and that is by attacking the original one, if he is killed then the others will be lost without him because they are like a hivemind. Take out the leader and the rest will fall apart bit I must say as well that these things can and will adapt taking people's lives and identities because they were make that way to infiltrate the enemy lines but it takes time and it's a slow process to transform to them so when they are transitioning is the beat time to attack. One more thing these things also have a plan to-.” It ended there, the rest was gone and those were only bits and pieces that were on the wall, a lot was missing that Darien and Layla saw but now they knew a little more about the creatures but still so little. Just then they heard a noise behind them and a shadowy figure ran and tackled Darien to the ground and then proceeded to throwing him through the wall. He was violently thrown through and he hit the ground with a hard thud immediately knocking him out. The figure then turned to Layla and she saw it was Adrian but it didn't look like him. It had fangs and a horrendous smile that sent chills down her spine, and it then proceeded to show it's sharp claws. It then proceeded to say, “What's… Wrong… Friend? *in a gruff voice*. *clears throat and now talks normally* I mean hey friend, so I know you wonder how am I this creature. How did I fool you? Why haven't I killed you yet? Well call it sympathy for Adrian had sympathy for you all. Well I will keep you alive for now...SIKE!” The creature then hit Layla to the other side of the room but then screamed in pain as while it was talking she got her knife and stabbed it's arm. She then pulled out the handgun she had and started to fire at the Adrian creature hitting it on the head twice and the body the other times until she was out of ammo. She was breathing heavily and looked at the fallen creature. It laid dead on the ground, she had killed it and after she checked to see if the body was really dead, she ran to where Darien was sent through the wall. He was buried and after she dug him out, he was alive but injured and in pain groaning from the pain. “Don't worry Darien I'll get you out.” She tried to lift him but she was too tired to lift him and she was desperately trying to look for a way to lift him when she heard another thud. Another of those creatures just walked in and it looked like Adrian, but this time it looked just like him except for the smile he had on his face. He just stared at the two friends and stood there. Layla tried to look for a way out before that Adrian look alike gets them both. But she had run out of time and Adrian started to walk towards them without saying a word and Kayla ran to it with her knife and tried to stab it's face but it grabbed her hand. It then proceeded to break her hand and while Layla was screaming in pain it threw her to a computer and she went right to it and all she saw and heard was the creature going towards Darien and he just gave out a small plee, “No please no, Layla help me, someone one please.” The creature then grabbed him and that's when Layla passed out. “Oh what, what happened, ow my back, ow my hand ahhh, what oh yeah I remember, Darien!” She slowly brought herself up to her feet which in one leg she was bleeding, he body in pain and hand broken but she didn't care and just ran to where Darien was but saw he was gone. All there was in the spot was a small blood puddle and when she saw that she was in shock, just thinking that Darien was gone and most likely dead, Adrian was gone and missing. She tried to collect her thoughts and come up with a plan but couldn't think but knew that she needed medical attention. So she tried to walk out of the building but collapsed half way and couldn't get herself up again, her body was failing her and she was broken. She didn't want to give up even though her body and mind told her to give up. She tried again to try and stand but the pain of trying was too much and so she fell back down and then started to fade due to the pain. The last thing she thought of was I'm not going to die alone and then everything went black. *One year after that moment* “Ahhhh, Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhhhh!” A man was held on hooks by his own skin being whipped over and over all over his body. His body was full of scars where claw marks were shown and his face was burned and scarred and barely resembled the one he had before. He was being beaten by one of those creatures in disguise of another human. He wasn't the only one who was on hooks, there were dozens upon dozens or humans hanging on hooks, but this man was the only one that was alive, the rest had died and some were dead a long time. This place had been what the creatures referred to as, The Pit of Sorrows, and it was a place where captured meat would be taken and tortured so the creatures could get what they want. The man was in unbelievable pain, he had been hanged by his own skin on these hooks and tortured everyday for about one year. His mind had been shattered and finally the creature attacking him stopped and spoke, “Finally I did it, the man we have been trying to break who wouldn't give in to his hate finally broke!” The man was a shell of who he was and all he had was a broken mind, heart, and body. His identity long forgotten and all he knew he was dead, he couldn't remember who he was, where he came from, how he had gotten there. All he knew was the year of torture he had suffered seeing all the other people around being ripped apart and tortured every way possible by these creatures. Little children to old people being torn apart with no mercy or regret, he still remembers the little girl he tried to protect from these creatures. She was a strong, brave girl who tried to fight these things off when they were attacking the man and he managed to grab her and escaped the creatures running away to a corner. They followed though and quickly caught the two, after they took the little girl and all he heard and saw was the creature tearing both her arms out while she screamed in pain, “Ahhhhhhh!” The man saw her screams fade as the blood poured out from where he arms had been, her face lifeless and then those things weren't done, they grabbed her body and started to eat it and ripped it to shreds. All that was left was a pile of blood and torn flesh, the man saw it all and more, those creatures forced him to watch the whole thing. That was the start of his base nature being destroyed, his identity being stripped and destroyed. He suffered far more than that, in between the torture sessions he would have to eat the remains of the people that were killed and everyone would fight for the remains of dead humans that were put every day, you either eat or die. Many people died that way. The worst parts of the year were those days of the month where those creatures would force a group of the new meat to enter an arena and there were about 30 people all all ages, and they had to go and run for their lives and try not to die as they were hunted by a cyborg killing machines those creature made. We heard rumors it was a man they picked to be a hunter but we never knew how it happened or who it was. The hunter was very vicious and brutal with no soul or regard for anyone's life, it would kill anyone in it's not way and so only the people who lasted for one whole day of being hunted were allowed to live for as long as they can through the torture. When the man went through the ordeal he came in with about 40 other people and by the end of the day, only 2 were left alive, it was a very brutal thing to go through. Escape from the Pit was impossible, many had tried and none succeeded to even get to a door for the whole place was just nothing but confusing. There were about 20 rooms and only I led to the outside but the outside was guarded and full of many traps and way to die, even the best couldn't get through. There was no hope there, anyone who thought there was obviously was new and soon their hope was shattered. After some time no more new people were brought in, those creatures seemed to run out of fresh meat. Then the remaining people realized they all had AB- blood, that's why they were there, they weren't killed by the creatures because of their blood types but instead they were used for some reason being tortured. The whole thing made no sense to them but in the end it didn't matter, the man saw it all, everyone get killed and hung dead on the hooks. Now we go back to the man being broken, alone and the creature going on and on how he was the one to end the meat. He didn't know what he was talking about and neither did he care and because all he wished for was death and just when it looked like the creature would finish him, it stopped. “I won't kill you”

*In a soft hoarse voice as his vocal cords were ruined* “Why not? Please end me, I don't want to suffer anymore.”

“Why you are done suffering my friend, believe me I would know because we have big plans for you. You see our goal here was to take you meat or humans with that CURSED BLOOD TYPE WE CAN'T KILL IMMEDIATELY IN OUR BASE FORMS! But in our new human forms, we can touch you guys and kill you, but we gained intelligence with this new form and decided to torture you all and since only a select few of us can transform. He decided to pick one of you meat to be our champion, we will break you and then transform you to something great, a new being unlike you ever imagined. You will finally be pure, oh and also ultimately you will be under our control forever, but that is still great so yeah, any questions?”

“No, please I don't want to do...do…”

“Shhhh be still, and shut up you crybaby who cares about what you want, about your good nature, you know what compassion gets you, it gets you dead and everyone around you. That little girl, and everyone around you has died because you refused to be ruthless, letting people eat some of your food, sharing, DISGUSTING! But now you will be perfect but first we need to make some changes.” After he said that he drew out his claws and attacked the man, ripping his arm off enjoying the screams of pain and agony, then after his arm was both his legs, and other parts of his body. After a few hours it was done, “Hail, Hail, Hail the eternal one, the hive leader, our leader! I present you with a gift, a human of extreme anger and potential to kill all you resist, he is newly born again and will serve you forever.” said the minion to his king, the supreme ruler of all those creatures. It said in a deep savage voice, “Excellent show me this creature and also bring in the meat!” These things were done at his command and so out came this monstrous looking human/monster/cyborg looking creature, standing at 10ft with the strength of 100 bears and the quickness faster than any creature times ten. It's intelligence was also very high and it was just the perfect combination to size, strength, speed, smarts, and savageness. As it walked in, the creature started to attack everything in sight killing 4 of those creatures with just it's bare hands until it was commanded to stop. The new monster obeyed it's new commander and stood in front of the supreme ruler known as The One. The One had stood up and examined his new minion and after some time he was pleased and had one test for this creature to make sure the human part of this monster was gone especially, compassion and remorse. She went toward the meat and grabbed the meat by its arms almost tearing them off. The human was weak and looked very old and it was clear that he had been tortured for a very long time, then The One came to her monster and commanded it to come toward the meat. It obeyed and walked towards the human, and immediately it stopped, this human looked so familiar but the creature's memory was too erased to know who but something deep inside told it to stop. The One noticed this and explained who the meat was, age said that it was over a year ago when they had taken him and broke him the same way that they had done to so many. The true identity of this human was mostly gone but all that the human said was that his name was Adrian and he pleaded to let him go and something about friends. But we couldn't get anymore because he was too far gone to get anything else out of him. The creature stared at this human not knowing who or what it was but something deep inside told it that this human was to be spared and it couldn't hurt it. The One again saw the conflict in the monster she had named “Exonem” and finally commanded it to kill this human but the monster didn't move, it just stared at this human. “I SAID KILL IT, NOW!” Still this creature would not move, and the human looked up to see his executioner and his eyes with a look to a broken dead man saw its face. Most of it was android parts and not human but looked monstrous but a small potion of it's left side of the face was the last part of the human that it used to be before. And with one word he said in a soft tone, “Darien.” The monster finally snapped out of its trance like state and rammed its fists right through this human until you it went all the way through that its fist made a dent on the floor. The One saw the creature and what it had done and seemed pleased by it's work and just sat on her throne. She commanded that the creature infiltrate the humans and kill them all, especially the rebel group that was forming known as the Resistance. The creature obeyed and stormed out of the throne room out of the stronghold of the creatures and ran to destroy all the humans who are alive with only one thought of it's mind, Who was Darien? 

“Hey what is our eta?”

“About 20 minutes till he reach Gioro sir.”

“Good.”

*Six months after the creature was released on the Earth* A helicopter was landing on a platform and a group of me were waiting for it. One soldier remarked how the boss was coming and everyone was eagerly waiting for his arrival. The helicopter landed and out came a man in a general's uniform and shades greeting the troops, walking towards the main city. This had been one of the last strongholds left on the planet, many people in just a short span of time had died from these creatures. Every nation on Earth banded together and worked to kill these creatures by any means, many decided to nuke them but only ended up destroying cities and killing millions in the process. In just a year and a half or so about 80% of the whole world was killed, and the rest all moved to cities where the only blood type was AB-. They found this was a way to fight back against these creatures but no way was truly effective other than getting blood and pouring it on weapons and then shooting them at the creatures and the chance that would kill them would be about 25%. Everyone was surviving until this new creature came unlike any other, the creature claimed its name was Exonem and in just 6 months had managed to wipe out millions. By this day only about 10% of the world was left alive. The last humans were preparing to attack the stronghold where they knew The One was and they knew if they killed the head of the snake, the body would die. Also the humans found another weakness, when these creatures were in the state of being human and their base form then they are vulnerable to any form of attack and can be killed easier than of they weren't but still took about 3 men to take down. One of the last human strongholds left was named Gioro and it held about 50 million people within its walls. The reason why this city lasted longer than most was because it was built on a mountain top and had the most vantage point and was extremely hard to get to die to the main mountain ranges surrounding all sides except the front. The general walked to a room and inside was a group of people and the general walked up to the highest ranking officer still alive, the name of this officer was Layla. She had become the highest ranking official when the last one was ambushed and killed by the creatures 8 months ago, since then she had been put in charge of the operation to attack the monster stronghold. She was actually about to die when she was left to die at that abandoned town, bit she was found by a squad of these troops and so, she was taken to this city and healed. The men had all thought she was just a civilian but when she proved to be better and smarter than most of them, they made her commander and since then, she had killed hundreds of these creatures and led successful attacks on minor areas where they met. Her past was unknown to all and secretly she invaded all those small bases and camps to try and find her two friends, Adrien and Darien. She couldn't find them and so the last place to check was the stronghold where it was reported thousands of humans were taken by those creatures. She had hoped she could find them there and see if they were alive, she felt that they were still alive. The general went over the plan and after the meeting everyone sent to go prepare, Layla stayed in her quarters for hours just thinking about what had happened and how she thought she was gone and how her friends were gone and how this attack would go, what would she find. Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the men informing her that the scouts were ready to be sent. Layla left to go give these men their assignments to gather intel on the stronghold so that the attack had a higher chance at succeeding. Now I know you're wondering how does this lead to how this story began and that is a good question because it doesn't. At least not yet, you see in the next year the humans prepared an all out assault to end the threat of these creatures and finally they sent everything they had on the path to kill these creatures. They fought hard on the road to getting to the stronghold and lost many men but continued on no matter what, sadly before they arrived the army was ambushed. You see Exonem was brilliant and so he set his army to let the humans get far enough to where they could box them in and attack with everything they had. Layla however anticipated this and sent teams of highly armed and trained soldiers to protect them from an attack such as this. However what they didn't know was that Exonem had seen this because he had one trick up his sleeves and that the general for the humans was under his control and was his highest general. So with one savage strike his army of everything he had which consisted of 200 million attacked the humans who had a force of merely 20 million. They highly outnumbered the humans and were stronger than the humans but they put up a good fight. At the end of the massive battle Exonem had lost a total of 45 million creatures because the commander Layla had outsmarted many and had her ways of killing his army pretty effectively. But the numbers were too great and soon the humans were overrun, many died and the rest were taken captives (about 25,000 including the commander Layla). They all were sent to the camp in the stronghold and viciously tortured along with the other humans there before them. This went on for years until about 6 months before this story started that Layla who was still alive and her spirit not even close to breaking rallied the men and caused a glorious revolution 20,000 strong. Although in the break out those creatures kills many but the capital was fairly easy to defeat as most of the creatures were out around the world to destroy the remaining human strongholds. About 300 men died during the breakout and escaped the camp but were far from safe, outside the camp were many dangers as it was jungle areas. As Layla led the men through the woods but attacks from returning forces left her men tired and running out of supplies. This continued for months and some men went rogue running away never to be seen again, but the rest were killed. Many died when Exonem's general came and attacked leaving only about 450 men left bit Layla by her own hand had killed off the general after they engaged in a brutal one on one combat. The general almost had her but being the smart and cunning person she was managed to escape and stab the general in his head to kill him. After though she had one goal and that was to reach the last human stronghold and help to hold the line against the full might of Exonem's army. He himself had led the men and was attacking Layla's troops over and over, he was a ruthless creature who didn't stop and was just loaded with weapons and even without them could take out 10 men with ease. The reason why I know he is a he is because I know he is Darien, I saw his face, I saw what he had done, I saw how he killed people and knew he had killed Adrian as well. The reason why I knew was because he was ordered to kill me by The One and I was taken to the throne room, beaten and bruised but still not trying to give up, and tried to escape but was easily taken back down by Exonem. The One had ordered him to kill me and I knew in that moment this was the end, I would join Darien and Adrian in death but I noticed something when I was accepting my fate. He stopped and seemed in a trance but The One saw this and recognized this look on his face, she ran to him and slapped him telling him to kill me but he wouldn't move. The One then stated that she would do it herself and then Darien moved and was like he was shutdown but now he was powering up, The One began to laugh and was excited to see him kill me just as he did his last best friend. She said, “Now the last one has fallen, do it Exonem and kill her so that you could finally complete your obedience to me and kill the last person you used to hold dear to you! That human known as Layla, kill her and end the human resistance and cement yourself a follower of me just as you did with that Adrian!” He was then about to do what he had done to Adrian until I called out, “Darien?” He had stopped and looked confused and had a hint of recognition but when he was ordered to kill her for a final time he refused because something deep in him told him not to, that he couldn't because this one was special somehow, that I wasn't to be killed even though he didn't know who he was or who I was. After some time The One got tired and then tortured Darien by a shock coming from a chip in his brain and over 200 million volts of electricity was being shot through his body until he had enough and ran to The One and attacked her. It was an epic battle that went both ways, it seems as though Darien was no match until.he broke the controller that was used to shock him but he was still getting beaten up badly. That was until he looked at me and all of a sudden fought harder and stronger and used every weapon, trick,, and method he had to killing someone with no reason but pure rage that was consuming him, the rage of being broken, a monster, a shell of his old self. The One was quick, strong, and brutal tearing one of Darien's arms and beating his face to the ground destroying his robotic face. I was forced to just watch as he was being killed and I could do nothing to help or escape though I was trying. Then out of some luck, The One stopped and with that temporary stop Darien kicked her and finally stabbed her right in the heart with his blade, digging it deep in her and then the blade started to burn her body until she was nothing was ash. He then collapsed to the ground, and the creatures just stood there in shock at the death of their ruler. I used that moment to escape and ran to Darien and he didn't know who I was but knew I was not an enemy, I couldn't recognize him much because he was changed so dramatically, all I recognized was the last part if his face left all cut up and bleeding. He was happy that he won and so was I, I tried to help him up and that I thought we had won finally but he stopped me by saying he was sorry followed by screaming of pain and agony. He was like an animal being tortured and he could do nothing to stop it until he stopped and stood up staring at me with eyes like he was dead or being told something in his head like being reprogrammed or something like that. This was when it hit me, The One obviously put a program in Darien's robotic half of his brain and downloaded her mind into his because she knew she could lose control of him. It was a complete nightmare to see my friend lost again and I could do nothing to save him at that moment, so I used that moment to run away while he was still down and started the revolution to escape. Promising I will save Darien one day. He was though fully changed and with the last humanity he had left in him let me escape but soon started to hunt me down till I was dead. It wasn't him though, just that evil creature that took his mind and body, which by the time I killed his general was fully repaired from his battle with The One. So now I'm back to to the hill, staring at the distant last human stronghold with Darien closing in, and I had only one chance to stop him, and save what was left of humanity or else I risk losing everything. Just then my commander interrupted me saying “Sir were ready to move out, soon we'll kill those creatures especially the main one, I will personally kill Exonem myself for what he's done.” 

“Excellent, let's go then and Exonem is mine to kill.” I said but in my mind I was just trying to figure out how to save my friend. I looked back one more time and then walked down the hill to my men and started down the trail to my final destination.


	3. AB Chapter 3: The End Is Here Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This begins the final fight between man and the enemy but things continue to go wrong for the humans and our three friends in this chapter where humanity is hanging on by a mere thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say but enjoy. Might be a lot of violence but you already know that.

AB Chapter 3: The End Is Here Part 1

“Commander we are on route to the city, we should be there on schedule to meet with Gioro’s defenses and help strengthen them for the battle to come. I can’t wait for it! I really want to kill that monstrosity!” said the second in command who only went by the name Echo. (He was one of the first people Layla had ever met while in prison months ago, and ever since they have had a bond. He was very hot-headed and lost his whole family due to Exonem’s armies when they raided and obliterated his city and all the 35 million people living there, and he was taken away just to be used as entertainment.) “Excellent news Echo, mobilize the troops and have them ready to move again in the next 5 minutes, we have to reach Gioro before it's too late. Also, have the scouts reported back from their recon mission of the enemy Echo?” replied Layla.

“Yes sir they reported back to us about a few minutes ago but the news is very grim. They reported that Exonem destroyed another village that was trying to stay hidden and that they were all killed and ripped apart, our scouts say that there is a force of about 155 million troops,” said Echo very sternly. Just then at the moment, Layla’s communicator went off and on the line was the scout leader named Jared, and he screamed into it saying, “This is scout leader Jared calling in, command do you read? We are under attack, the enemy found a way to detect our cloaking technology and now we are under Heavy fire, *Heavy gunfire fills the background noise* and we need reinforcements!”

“Yes this is command.” responded Layla “Jared what is your location?”

“We are 50 clicks East of the thick forests and we need help immediately, we are suffering Heavy casualties and they caught us by surprise, we never saw them coming. There are about 70 on our tails and we are in full retreat *screams comes from the communicator*, Jackson NOOOO! We just lost Jackson, there is only me, Stone, and Steel left and we can’t hold on much longer. We are out of ammunition ad it seems none of our weapons have any effect on these things.”

“Don’t worry Jared we are sending Omega Squad to your coordinates and they will help bring you to the main force, just hold on a little longer. Do you copy?”

“Copy that sir but I don’t know if we can last till then, hey Steel watch out, AAHHH…*static starts then silence*”

“Sir we lost the signal, but we are trying to reestablish the connection.” said, Echo. During that time Layla had sent Omega Squad to try and help out the scouting team, but then there was another call on the radio and it was Omega Squad and they went under attack. They had been surrounded by the enemy and now were in the fight of their lives giving everything they had. There were about 30 men in that squad and they were highly trained veterans who had killed many of those creatures but the numbers were far too great to hope for victory. Layla was deeply frustrated and ordered that the remaining army be in high alert and expect an attack and she was right to do that because while her troops were doing that, they were attacked. Large amounts of those creatures attacked with such speed and ferocity such as they’ve never seen before. There were about a few thousand vs. Layla’s small 415 fighting force. The battle was very massive and Layla had given everything she had to attack the creatures and though she was incredibly skilled and smart, without the infusion of AB- blood into their weapons they weren't going to do the damage that they needed. She had figured out to use a chemical agent that is similar to the properties of AB- blood but it was just a temporary solution and they needed to get to the city to get their infused weapons. After about 4 hours of brutal fighting and men falling left and right from the creatures attacking and attacking, Layla needed a new strategy or risk losing everyone to this attack and not willing to do so she was stuck with an idea right when she was struck by one of the creatures. While on the ground the creature tried to kill Layla but she grabbed it by the jaw and ripped the upper from the lower exposing the creature but that didn't stop it and it just kept coming back even after being stabbed and shot 6 times. Layla tried to stop it from getting her but it was too quick and pounced again on the leader ready to finish her off. It sunk whatever teeth it had left and had been bitten into the arm of Layla and she screamed in agony as her arm we being torn, and she started to go off on the creature stabbing its head with her 8-inch blade trying to kill it but the creature just would not give in and kept attacking. Soon when it looked as if the creature would finish the legendary Layla, she saw the creature fall on top of her motionless and realized that it had died. She threw it off with her good arm and got back up trying to see who had just saved her life and right before her was her commander Echo but something wasn’t right. He was growling and covered in blood, his flesh was exposed and hinging as if it had been bitten and torn off multiple times and he just stood there barely and growled at Layla. “Echo what is wrong? Why are you like that!? Answer Me?” she demanded but he just had a blank expression and growled but then stopped and just fell to the ground coughing up blood. She ran to him and tried to help him but then he started to shake violently and was bloating and she knew it he had exploded violently spilling his organs all over the area and Layla, she said as his brains were literally all over the place and pieces of his intestines hung from her hands and that his body was just a big mush full of now rotting flesh that showed his rib cage exposed and destroyed as if hit by an explosion and his face was a; disfigured. His eyes had popped and were empty as all the contents exploded and upon closer inspection, she realized that he had been poisoned by mini nanites that connected to his cells and when they had activated the body was destroyed from the inside out causes all the symptoms that Echo had displayed until they exploded. She was shocked to see that her right-hand man was just killed right in front of her and she could do nothing to stop it, but she couldn’t stay and mourn for the loss of her soldier because soon after 25 more of those creatures came in running to her and she turned around and ran to try and escape. She only had one arm to try and escape and to fight off the creatures, she ran trying to get the jungle from hitting her face all while the creatures pursued chasing her down smelling the sweet sense of the blood that was dripping from her severely damaged arm that was previously attacked. The men, on the other hand, were being wiped out left and right and the survivors had to watch as their friends were torn limb from limb with screams filling the air as dozens were being killed, they had all tried to fight back but soon ran out of ammunition and literally had to fight in hand to hand combat which many were not trained or able to win and so those were killed quickly being ripped from their spleens squirting out oozing amounts of blood that killed the jungle floor. They had to keep fighting as they saw pieces of their friends hanging from the mouth of those creatures and many were broken by this and gave up a reason to continue on fighting being shredded and their spines ripped from their heads as all the facial features were dead and were spread all over the area. Soon there were about only 40 men left out of the original 415 men, and those number continued to fall as the soldier were in full retreat trying to just survive and catch their breaths. As everyone was scrambling to run and not be killed Layla managed to meet up with her retreating task force which by that point was down to 30 men left and many were near collapsing from exhaustion as this marked the 8th hour that this battle or more accurately slaughter started. Layla looked at what she had to work with and knew that they were in a very grim situation but being the great and intelligent leader she was, she managed to come up with a plan but it wasn’t the best one as it would allow the majority of the reaming forces to have enough time to retreat and make it to Gioro and to safety but some of the men would have to be left behind to be sacrificed. In a split section choice, she told the new commander, Appo to leave the weakest members behind and have the enemy think that was the rest of the task force while the rest of them escaped. He did so without question and threw about 8 of the remaining 30 men to a cliff area and quickly escaped to the direction of the city gates and the last thing any of them heard was the men left behind creaming as their flesh was torn and separated from their bodies such as paper being torn to pieces. Those creatures didn’t follow and it seemed as if many of them believed that the rest of them were killed off and the plan had worked until commander Appo realized that the creatures of a few started to follow the men and didn't understand why until he saw Layla's injured arm that was covered to stop the bleeding. Some of the creatures had somehow picked up the scent of the blood that she had dripping down her arm and he immediately confronted her demanding that she be left behind as well, “GENERAL YOU ARE HURT AND NOT HELPING, LOOK AT YOU. YOU’RE USELESS NOW WITH ONLY ONE ARM, WE SHOULD LEAVE YOU BEHIND AND I’LL LEAD THE MEN TO THE CITY!”

“YOU IDIOT! Shut up, it's your loud voice that is leading them to us and that you need to go and calm down before I let them shred you to pieces. I am still more useful alive than you ever will be and if you keep wasting precious time complaining you will end up killing all of us. The men are all banged up and bleeding but the reason why they sense me is that I had one of those creatures bite me and it must have left a trail that they can sense and that is all the better reason why we must keep going to make it to the city.” Layla responded quickly before ordering the men to keep moving. Everyone went past the very ticked off commander Appo who wanted to be the leader as he always saw that Layla was weak and worthless and was wasting his talents and skills by not making him the leader. He had learned of her true name as when she was alone and would be in thought and write things down that she didn’t want to forget he took them and learned all that she was fighting for and saw that her care for her former friends was weak and that she needed to be taken out. Layla knew that he had read them and would have killed them but if she had done that she would have gotten rid of the only second in commander that was competent enough to do the tasks that she needed to be done and so she wanted to get to the city so she could finally find someone else to replace him and so she could finally get rid of Appo once and for all. But in the meantime, she was stuck with him and had to be careful not to be distracted that she would be killed by those creatures but also of Appo as well because he was as much of an enemy as the rest of the creatures. She didn’t trust him necessarily but just had to have him around because he had managed to save the group a few times and he is very brilliant in coming up with ways of how to survive but he just always hated her she could tell but just didn't know what his plans were once they went to Gioro. On the way there one of the soldiers named Hit (a Heavy gunner who had helped greatly in the first escape from the creatures stronghold as he had provided very badly needed cover fire and had 20 years of military experience but just was now reaching his late fifties. His body was full of scars as the creatures seared through his flesh and tried to break him but he managed to stay “intact” that is until they found his family and brutally tore them apart as he says there heads pop like a balloon and his young son about 10 had his heart ripped from his body as he cried for his dad to help him and save him but he could not. What happened after that no one knows but from then on out he was always very spiteful and not quite there anymore) he came up to Layla saying, “Sir, we are approaching the city, we are 10 km away now. We should make it by nightfall.” That was the best news that Layla had heard all day and as he said that it started to turn nightfall and so she decided that they needed to walk through the night to try and get distance from those creatures and she just didn't feel safe resting. She managed to separate from the group and from Appo so she could have some time alone, she really needed to be alone with her thoughts and think of what had all happened. She thought of the creatures and the men she left behind, the fact that she was injured by one and her arm was losing strength as it was deeply wounded but that wasn't the main thought going through her head. She started to think about the citadel and how she had seen Darien and needed to try and save him well save whatever was left of him, she knew there was a part of him that was good, you couldn't tear the good full from someone and she knew that she just needed to find a way to do so. The second thing that came into her mind was what happened to Adrian and how last time she saw him he was dead but she didn't know if he was really dead, she just knew he wasn't dead. While she was in thought she heard the men were calling for her and she hadn't noticed but she was in thought in the trees for hours and it was almost morning and so she climbed down and met with the men or most of the men. There were 15 men on the ground but then she asked Hit where was the rest of the 7 men missing and where was Appo. “Where is Commander Appo!?” she said very sternly and starting to be full to anger.

“Sir we don't know, once you left we were following him and he just told us to wait here for you and he would scout ahead with a small squad, he took Jack, Jerry, John, Jackson, Jessie, Johnny, and Hevy.” Hit responded in a very monotone type voice obviously void of any life. She was angry at the fact he took everyone whose name starts with J but also that he would take the 7 best men other than Hit they had left to do who knows what just then they all heard an all too familiar call. Layla looked at her communicator and saw that she was being contacted and expecting Appo she answered demanding who it was but she stopped when she heard a familiar voice, it was Jared and he had managed to get in contact and survive, she was in shock not believing it was true and she should have known it was, he had said “Ssiiirrr. I can't do anything right now, the situation lost. The men goners, she will die, they all will die *a growl was heard in the distance* no hope, Gone, all GONE” the transmission then ended. She was confused at what she heard and Hit saw her confusion and asked what had happened and she quickly went back to normal saying nothing, but the voice she heard it sounded so soft and dead and was just so sad, like he was broken and despite anything she could do she had to leave him to die because she couldn't go finding him and the city was close, but she had hoped if they went to the city she would send a squad to go and help Jared. But she didn't have time to worry as she needed to keep moving and figure out where Appo had taken his small squad. By now it had been around 12 and the men were hungry and tired so Layla ordered two men which were Hit and Cabba to find food and water for the rest of the group. They agreed and left swiftly to try and quickly find the materials they needed but she didn’t know that this decision was another big mistake. Layla was feeling weak for a moment as her and the remaining 13 men and tried to keep going but her body was weak and the wound from her arm didn’t look like it had healed at all, still full of teeth and claw marks where the creature had attacked her, and the rest of the men didn’t seem to notice as they were looking around to make sure they would not be hunted down. Soon Layla leaned on the tree and couldn’t go on so she stopped the men so she could rest as it had been days since she had eaten, drunken, or even slept so he body was very weakened but not enough that she couldn’t defend herself. She soon was filled with anger as she wanted her body to move but it just wouldn’t move so she was just forced to wait but that thought soon was disrupted as her communicator started up signaling the success of Hit and Cabba’s mission. “Hit, Cabba, did you find the resources we need, that was fast it has only been just half an hour and you already…” she was interrupted soon by a loud and out of breath voice, “Commander...we need help...there are too many of them...we didn’t know what they could do but…*there was a long break before the next words came*there are too many of them...those creatures they found a way to become even worse...Hunters….HUNTERS...AHHHHH!” Just then the transmission ended and Layla was sitting there in shock as that was Hit’s voice. Before she could respond another transmission came, “Sir, we are approaching the city of Gioro I can see the massive walls, our scouting trip was a success. Though I do regretfully must inform you we had lost Jerry, John, Jackson, and Jack. The ways we lost Jack and John was I let them go on ahead of us and scout but when they didn’t meet back up with us I had to assume they were killed, now Jerry and Jackson died because I had to let them die. These creatures that we called Hunters came in, there were like those creatures but are on all fours and are like massive bears but uglier and way stronger and mutated like. They were hunting us, like those creatures but much faster and they can tear through flesh like it was paper, we had to leave Jerry behind when he tried to help Jackson after I told him to leave him. Well anyway I got us out of there and now we are almost to the gate, finally, I will survive. Me, Jessie, Hevy, and Johnson. Don’t worry commander I’ll make sure to tell the city guards you died and were transformed to those creatures. Oh got to go now so see you later loser, or should I say, Layla. HAHAHAHA!” The transmission ended without another one coming in again as Layla completely destroyed hers. She was so angry that the men around her turned away as to not add to her anger, and at this moment all her emotions blurred as her mind raced from hundreds of thoughts a second. Her mind was just in all of a haze how she was foolish for sending Hit and Cabba away and how she was more than angry that Appo had just betrayed her and left her to die with the rest of those men as the creatures were closing in fast and most of all that he had used her name. She was woken by a sound and before she could do anything realized she had fallen asleep and it had been hours because she could see nothing but the pitch black darkness enveloping her. She got up slowly her body still weakened from her lack of nutrients and liquids in her body, and as she tried to look around she couldn’t see any of her men that she had around her. They were all gone, every one of them as far as she could see so she decided to climb up and see what she could find. As she did she found some food on the trees because her eagle eyes managed to find a single apple hanging from the tree, it had been so long since she had tried fruits and she immediately grabbed it and found a branch to perch on to go see what was around her, After a while her body once again disobeyed an order from her brain to move and she soon fell asleep on her perching position. When she had woken up she didn’t know where she was for a moment until her brain started to come alive and when she looked down she was shocked at what she saw down there, it was her name spelled out using human body parts, there were intestines, spleens, organs, eyes, anything you could use from a body part was used. Each letter was spelled with guts largely covered in blood making a giant ocean of red and close to her name was the heads of Hit and Cabba along with the 13 men that were with her but there was also the heads of all the members of Omega Squad but also Jared and his men. At this realization, she started to wince and couldn’t bear to keep looking at the heads of her dead comrades where some of their heads were in pieces and shredded where they weren’t recognizable by their mothers if anyone had those anymore. It was just horrible how these things thought it funny to mock her but a bigger thought soon came into her head and it was the fact that if her men died, why was she not killed as well with them. Nothing was making sense and her head was moving from thought to thought so much that she almost lost her balance on the tree and then she decided to climb down but the one thing she knew was that she needed to reach the city before it was too late. By now she was walking and for some reason being near all those dead bodies that spelled her name, her arm burned as if being burned by fire and she fell to the ground as her arm felt like it would explode from the pain that was surging through her arm. Layla knew she had to get out of there or she was going to be killed from the stress on her heart from the pain and fighting the extreme amount of pain she walked on and finally enough out of range for the burning sensation to stop if just for a moment and when it did she collapsed from exhaustion to the ground and couldn’t move for a while while the pain was just starting to lessen. As soon as the pain had lessened she kept walking, her sense were all blurred and she was close to collapsing as her body was put through so much and the remaining strength she had left was fading fast but she knew if she were to pass out that she would surely be killed. Just then she heard an all too familiar roar and looked back as fast as she could to see the creatures only known as Hunters running to her and fast, she didn’t have the strength to fight back and soon found she was outnumbered but not willing to be killed wanted to go down fighting, she was not going to run and with one good arm punched the creature running towards her only for it not to do anything and she was soon quickly on the ground. The creatures soon started to form a circle and were waiting for what looked like the alpha to attack her and kill her, she saw that her life was flashing before her eyes as fear started to grip her heart and she knew this was the end and she would die. The creature then lunged and attacked grabbing her already injured arm and bit down hard snapping the bones and completely tearing her arm off as the creature grabbed the now severed limb and threw it to the others as they feasted on her arm. The pain was excruciating and she was in so much pain but her arm as it was from either reflexes or instinct started to punch at the creature as she was losing blood fast and didn’t have the strength to use her legs as the creature then put its hind leg down snapping her left leg in half and the sound from that snap was loud echoing throughout the forest but soon was followed by continuous screams as Lay;a was in pain, she realized no one was around for miles and no one alive could help her. All remaining hope was crushed when her other leg was torn into, being crushed into powder as the creatures hind claws dug deep into her leg almost protruding from the other side making her arm only hit harder but to no effect. She was a goner she thought as she now was coming in and out of consciousness her screams starting to fade as the creature grabbed her swinging arms and with one bite ripped three of her fingers clear off. At this point, everything was turning to black but the last thing she saw was the creature rise to put in a final bite to the neck to finally end its prey’s life. Soon blackness fell upon her as time just stood still and no more noises were heard.

*Back at the city of Gioro, Appo had made it there as a hero and was soon joined by the leader of the last human stronghold left, a man known simply as J.* “Sir, it's an honor to finally meet the man who is humanities final hope other than me of course.” Appo said chuckling as he offered his hand to J to shake it only to be denied. J responded, “What’s your name kid and where did come from?” “Oh right, of course, my name is Appo Sir, Commander Appo. I came from the city stronghold Sir, we had escaped soon after the main leader was killed and only me and my two men had survived the ordeal.” *He then pointed to the corner of the room where Jessie and Hevy were standing* 

“My scouts reported that there were three men with you when you first radioed the guard gates, where is Johnson was his name?”

“Yes, of course, Sir, well he was initially with us but due to insubordination and wanting to betray me and try and help our old leader who was transformed into one of those creatures. So I did the only thing I could do and that was to leave him to die and strip him of any resources we could muster, I think he was killed I don’t remember all I know is I heard screams and the silence.” Appo responded in such a smug attitude that just made J want to punch him in his face but something stopped him and instead, he asked, “Who was your old leader, what was their name?”

“Oh her she wasn’t important, she was an idiot for caring so much about her past and two stupid old friends she had, her name was Layla *at the mention of her name J immediately jumped to his feet* and she was killed in action and then transformed, she was stuck on her nightmares and how she kept seeing her two stupid friends in my opinion.” “Dammit, you idiot tell me the name of her two friends NOW!” J yelled clearly getting annoyed at Appo’s constant mumbling. “Alright yeesh, no need to get your nuts in a twist, I think their names were Adrian and the one she was especially close to a loser named Darien who by the way-” He was cut off as from anger J socked him right in his face and he fell to his knees cursing and demanding why he had done that but J didn’t care about Appo he quickly sent everyone out of his office and was left to his own thoughts soon after. He pressed a button on his desk and it revealed his wall to show a door and he put his retina scan along with facial, voice, and fingerprint scans until the door finally unlocked opening revealing a room. Inside was one thing and that was a massive thing that was scary at the look and even scarier if you were the one to go against it. It was infused at the core with AB blood propertied that gave the suit so much power and right in front of it in a special 8-inch thick blast, acid, bullet, and pretty much most things proof glass was a small knife. Just then the door to his office was opening and J quickly closed his vault and was sitting on his chair by the time the door was opened and out came his right-hand man, Rex. Rex was a pretty tall man standing at 6 ft 5 inches and was very well built like he could survive most attacks with his bare hands and he also sported state of the art armor and he had his helmet on his left arm revealing his bald head and serious face where he told J that everyone was assembled as he had ordered and J thanked his saying he will be there in a moment and soon after the door closed. He opened his drawer to reveal one picture that was also heavily protected and the picture consisted of his and two other people. Under that was what looked like a ripped bag and soon everything came together, J had collected this stuff so he would not forget his past which he had forgotten most of already. He could only remember his two best friends who were in the photo Darien and Layla and in the middle was him Adrian and the bag had belonged to Layla when she had lost it years ago back when they had first seen those creatures. Most of those memories were blurred except that he was looking for his friends until he passed out and screams and his friend's faces and then that was it. He desperately tried to remember anything before he ended up where he woke up in the bed but couldn’t it was all gone. (Let me go back and explain how Adrian even survived, it all started when Adrian wakes up in a bed tired and hungry. He pulls himself up and notices a chain around his arm connecting him to the bed. “Who are you, boy’? Adrian looks over to the corner near the fire where he sees a man sitting in the corner holding a shotgun at him. “Where am I who are you”? “You first boy who or what are you”? Adrian looks confused at the man’s question he then proceeded to answer. “My name is Adrian and what do you mean by what am I?” “I’m asking if your human or not.” Adrian look even more confused than ever “What do you mean if I’m human?” “Those creatures, those things or whatever they are can take the appearance of human; I learned that the hard way.” Adrian thinks back when he saw the creature that looked like him and thinks back to Darien and Layla. “Where am I, where are my friends?” “I only found you boy lying on the ground about to die.” “Did you find anyone else a boy and a girl?” The man put down his gun and walk over to Adrian and unchained him. “Sorry boy I only found you” Adrien look down and almost began to cry. “Where am I who are you?” The man walked into the kitchen and grab a cup and filled it with water and walk back over. “My name is Stanish”. “How do you know that they can take human form?” The man smiled and chuckled and sat down next to the bed “ It's a long story I work for the government to develop some new kind of battle gear, the day those creatures arrived and attacked, only a few of us escape alive one day as we were traveling we came across another person or so we thought, he looked and acted human but he was one of them he took us by surprise I managed to survive thanks to the battle gear it allowed me to kill the monstrosity”. Adrian looked at the man in amazement “this suit do you still have it?” The man looked at the fireplace and pointed “Its right there is recharging right now, listen to me the fact that you’ve managed to live this long is impressive but you won’t last long without help.” Adrian look at the man surprised “what are you getting at?” The man leaned back in his chair “Let me train you, the suit will make you invincible you can avenge not just me not just the human race but your friends as well I’m an old man boy I can’t keep this up forever nothing can change that, I’m sorry that it has to be you. Adrian smiled and got out of bed “When do we start?” The man with joy in his smile stands up and grabs a knife and hands it to Adrian. “Now this knife took me a long time to make its metal and AB blood fused into a knife it will get the job done but only if it's your last resort do you understand this boy. “I do” “Great let's get started shall we?” ...The rest all led to this moment now and so with all that out of the way, let’s continue with the story.) Adrian then put all the materials he had taken out back inside and locked it up and walked to the war room. Inside was Rex standing right next to where Adrian would be to give his plan and all around the table was the rest of his commanders and generals and in the far corner was Appo staring menacingly at Adrian as he didn’t know at the time but he was staring at the “loser friend” that Layla had which Adrian thought was all too sweet he had to listen to him and next to his was Jessie and Hevy just standing. Adrian then walked to his spot and started to talk, everyone falling silent as he said his first word, “Now I know what you all are thinking, why would he call us here, and that answer is simple and that is scouts have reported massive activities in the East Quadrant and so that means the creatures have now all fully surrounded us leaving us with no option but all all-out defense here, the high cliffs and dense forest and extremely well defended roads aren’t going to stop them and they will find a way to get to us. Our scouts have reported a new form of these creatures have come up *he pulls on the middle of the desk holographic specks of his whole presentation* You see they have evolved from their old tactics of infiltrating and instead are choosing to go with a more aggressive style. *shows footage of the new enemies tearing apart a village and troops* You see they have evolved to these beasts that are extremely fast, powerful, and nastier than the foot soldiers who are also now evolving as well. Our reports from the destroyed villages show the regular human forms and the creatures we know and see but now there are also those beasts our men call Devil Hounds and the news gets grimmer *shows video of a very massive creature tearing humans apart* the creatures have evolved to become even bigger, much stronger, and very intelligent. We call these Heavy Sorios, and the “lighter” units are called Caniage. The human formed people are also called Formers, so those are now all that we have to deal with and this is no thanks to Exonem and his goal to wipe out all of humanity. Our sources also state that the Heavy Sorios are coming closer to our walls and the power it took to kill a Caniage which isn’t much due to our AB- infused weapons but these new things take 10 times as much firepower to kill and it will only take 3 hits to their heads. But they can run at you and if you're caught within 10 meters of these things you’re a goner as Zenon squad found out trying to help village 2B. *Shows video of the Heavy Sorios tearing through the soldiers like they were nothing and crushes them in their bare hands grabbing their faces and crushing them in the palm of what could only be called hands though they looked too nightmarish to even tell the difference.* As you could see from the video these things travel in packs and lots of them, it is almost scary to see what kind of destruction these things can cause. So the new standard weapons are being replaced and we are adding heavy troopers to every squad to try and kill these things with one good blast from a 10 kiloton explosion. The only problem is that only 200 of these men have been trained and so there are only 20 in each platoon making it that we have to only have 10 platoons, so we have a total of 40 million soldiers divided into each of the ten platoons which would leave to 4 million in each platoon leaves the rest of the ten million people who are babies, wounded, sick, old, or necessary civilian personnel. But we could call upon those few thousand personnel to fight if we desperately need to but their main purpose is to protect the few people we have left here as the main force of our attack is every man and woman that can fight. So this leads to my strategy *the men in the room at this point are locked on to every word Adrian says as many are scared at this new enemy all but Appo who is smiling in the corner as if this whole thing was just one funny joke and he was carefree* our platoons 1-9 will go outside the walls and spread all around the forest areas and line up the road to get here making sure to stop or at least slow down the enemy who will be coming at full force. Commander Everdeen, you will be in charge of Platoon 1 where your job will be to be in the surrounding forest closest to the path to the city, you’re the first line of defense, make sure you give them a good fight. Commander Cody, you are in charge of Platoon 2, your job is to set up an ambush on the enemy and try to flank them from all sides and to help commander Everdeen and his troops with the frontal attack. Commander Fox you and Appo will be in charge of Platoon 3, your job will be to be at the mouth of the entrance to help set traps, and dig trenches to help set a defensive line and try and stop the enemy at all cost from getting to the city if Platoons 1 and 2 fail. Platoons 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 will be led by Commanders Thorn, Thire, Gree, Bly, Wolffe, and Captain Gregor, your jobs will be to set up defenses in the outer lines at the deepest point of the forest and continuously use Guerilla tactics to help defend but also you guys will be reinforcements to the other platoons all out in the front lines and you all are in charge of air support, vehicles (light and heavy), and heavy infantry ammunition, I'll let you all decide on the strategy for that. As for me and Rex, we will take Jessie, Hevy, Kix, Tup, Echo, Fives, Boils, Waxer, Hardcase, Keeli, Droidbait, and Cutup and become Dommino Squad to protect the city walls and outer city defenses. The rest of Platoon 10 will be stationed at and around the wall defenses making sure everything is at maximum capacity, and protecting the people inside our walls, we are the last line of defense for the people and the more details strategies shall come from you commanders and tell the troops what is going to happen and tell them this could be the end so there is no other battle. The enemy is coming at full strength coming in at almost 400 million despite what the reports said two months ago, so this truly is the final battle, Goodluck to you all, Godspeed,”* Adrian stands up to address all the men and everyone nods in agreement putting on their helmets as Adrian walks out followed by all the commanders.* He neglected to tell if Exonem were killed that every one of those creatures should fall but he couldn’t afford to give them false hope if that wasn’t the case but that was his mission and he will stop at nothing to achieve it. There was one thing that kept bothering Adrian though, if Appo had made it through the woods alive, then what had happened to Layla,, where was she? Could she have died? Was she really one of those things right now? There was only one thing he could do and that was to find out the answer for himself so he told Rex to prepare the troops for the upcoming battle while he walked to his office with one last thought in his mind, and that was would his plan work, and even if it did what would happen next, but that thought soon was gone as he walked into his office and closed the door. TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. AB Chapter 3: The End Is Here Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the actions that are characters made come to play, with an evil enemy and an even worse ally humanity has to find another way to survive or maybe this is where it all ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again enjoy and I hope you still like the series as if you get this far you'll like this chapter as well. Again gore is a big factor so you have been warned.

AB Chapter 3: The End Is Here Part 2

The office door closes and Adrian walks to the secret panel in his wall to reveal his suit but before he had reached it someone had opened the door quickly causing Adrian to turn immediately to see who was dumb enough to make that mistake. He was shocked to see that no one was standing at the door and so Adrian walked up to the door having his hands on the small pistol he had on his person and when he looked outside the room there still was no one around and just when Adrian was going to continue Rex came from around the corner and said the men were ready for the speech. Adrian sighed as he really wanted to find out who was spying on his but right at that moment he had a bigger responsibility and that was to motivate the men. When he had left to the hangar where all the men were assembled, a figure went to the door to his office and bypassed the security on the door with a mystery device and proceeded to walk in. As the figure walked in they made their way to the desk and used the device to again bypass take heavy security that Adrian had in his desk which wasn’t an easy feat as his desk was one of the most secure places in the city. The figure grabbed the picture of the three friends and proceeded to destroy the picture by putting acid on it and letting it melt on the desk along with the bag but that wasn’t the goal of this figure just a bonus. The true objective of the mysteries figure was inside the panel to the wall, the fact that they knew about all of Adrian’s secrets was almost impossible as they tried to crack the code to it with the device but it didn’t work so they proceeded to grab multiple gadgets from their pocket. In the meantime, as all this happened Adrian had already been halfway through his speech, it started out like this, “*The room goes silent as Adrian walks in front of everyone* Now I know you all know why we are assembled here today and that is those creatures are on their way here *some gasps are heard when he says that* and they are coming in stronger than ever. They come in full strength and this is our last chance to stop them. We have all lost so much to get to this point, Mothers, Fathers, Brothers, Sisters, Son’s, Daughters, and Family Members of all kind and here we must protect the last of what is left of the innocent families and children who are our future. We are the future and men I need you all to know that many of you won’t make it back alive, and if we fail all of will die. *Everyone listens throughout the city listening to what Adrian is saying* The enemy has come back stronger than ever and we must not let them win, they may be strong and in numbers but we have hope that we can and will win men. We have prepared for this and the enemy won’t see what hits them when we give them everything we have. *pause for a while* TODAY WE WILL DEFEAT THE ENEMY, THEY ARE USELESS AGAINST US AND WE HAVE THE HOPE OF ALL THE HUMANS WHO HAVE DIED AND THOSE WHO ARE STILL ALIVE. WE WILL WIN AND SECURE THE HOPE FOR THE FUTURE *at this moment everyone cheers as Adrian continues* WE WILL KILL ALL OF THOSE B******S AND WE WILL KILL THEIR LEADER ALONG WITH THEM. I PROMISE YOU TODAY THAT WE WILL NOT LOSE AND I WILL GIVE MY LIFE FIRST BEFORE THE ENEMY ATTACKS OUR YOUNG, WE WILL LIVE. And I have only one thing left to say to you all, LET’S GO KILL A FEW OF THOSE THINGS! *The crowd assembled around started to cheer and raised their weapons renewed with the hope to fight to the last man and everyone around the city were cheering at the first few battalions went outside to get ready for the end.* As Adrian went back to his office to grab one thing left to initiate his plan but before he reached the corner his office was in a few CSmUS the men only stared at him with their guns to their bodes. Again Adrian asked them what they were doing and this time with anger building up in his voice as they should have been focusing on the mission. Just then the one in the middle finally spoke, “Sir we have orders to arrest you sir for conspiring with the enemy and we have orders to put you under arrest by any means necessary.” Adrian was shocked at this and demanded, “Under whose authority is this based on.” Just then an all to familiar voice rang out from behind and turned to see Appo was standing from the corner of his office. “I gave them the order, and do you know why, it's because I hated that horrible leader you knew as Layla, she was weak and couldn't get the job done and so I got rid of her and left her to die and purposely killed all the loyal men who were with her by making the creatures attack them. They all were brainwashed by her and so I had to do something to better society. You see I’m not with those creatures at all, I hate them but I also hate the corrupt leadership that is here with us and I just want to say that you’re the reason why the world is almost extinct. The weakest person of you and you’re stupid friend group was you, *Before Adrian could attack Appo he was taken down and tased by the soldiers who have betrayed him and now at that moment were beating him as Appo continued* it was always you. I would blame your friend Darien by that idiot is dead long time ago, that idiot probably died in a camp, But you, you managed to survive didn’t you Adrian *he kneels down to a beaten Adrian who is restrained and still being kicked and beaten as a snap happens and he yells in pain* That old geezer saved you and taught you how to survive, well I'm glad we just sent troops to make sure he is well taken care of, and taken out of my picture. I really should thank you for assembling all this, it was so easy to control after I was able to break into your office and learn all your secrets and it's all thanks to your captain, Rex. * Appo snaps his fingers and out comes a broken and a bloodied bald man who once was Rex dragged by a guard who Adrian recognized as Commander Fox.* Hey Rex say hi to your boss oh wait you can’t I torn out your vocal cords already, and you’re pretty much already dead, what a pathetic old man, apparently being in front of his family puts him at ease and that is when I grabbed my taser and tased his stupid head and then let him watch as I killed his family just to drive the point on who was boss, and after all that he was still loyal to you so I killed his sons slowly, especially the baby, I made him suffer. It was an unfortunate accident what happened to him and his family as a house fire killed them all and Rex was found holding a coup to kill our precious leader and he succeeded in ending our leader and so I had to assume control.” Appo had a wide grin on his face and all Adrain wanted to do was slap it off his face and kill him for what he did to Rex and his family. Rex was heavily beaten as well and he had a collapsed lung, over half his ribs were broken and the rest were fractured, his eyes were swollen and he could not see, and his fingers, toes, eyes, and his nose were all cut off from his body and head. Rex couldn’t move and was just lying there unable to even make a sound as there was a hole where his voice box was removed and he was choking on his own blood, and all Adrian could do was watch as his best friend and right-hand man died in front of him and he was helpless to stop it. What was going through Rex's mind was his family, wife, kids, and his best friend who was in front of him watching him die. Adrian then started to feel extreme emotions of rage as he could see the life fleeing from Rex's face which was covered in red, and Adrian tried so desperately to move and to try and help him, save him but alas it was all in vain as his body was too badly damaged, he had suffered a collapsed lung, 8 broken ribs along with 6 fractured ones and his arms and legs were all either broken or fractured. The soldiers that were on top of Adrian finally came off him and Appo looked down at the beaten Adrian who was still trying to get up but his body would not allow it, the pain was too much. He was zoning in and out of consciousness and Appo smiled and started speak again, “Oh don't pass out yet, I have one more surprise for you. (out came a woman from the corner and her body was withered and broken, a shell of a former human.) You know who this is, I know you do, she used to be very pretty. Too bad her body was as durable as yours, she was nice while she lasted and she was amazing although annoying. Luckily you'll never have to worry about that ever again, your welcome.” He then started to laugh like a lunatic and Adrian right before he passed out, he say her face and before the memory clicked he passed out from the pain. *We jump now to the stronghold of Exonem five months before they attacked the capital right at the time when the humans were making plans to defend the city and Exonem is giving a speech to his generals.* “Destroy. That is what our goal has been ever since the very beginning. Those humans think they are so superior that they think that they can beat us. HAHAHA! *A deep laugh is heard as all the creatures starts to growl and laugh* Everything they do is pointless as they could never beat us, they are hiding and finally we found them. We will destroy them for good and we will do it with our special new weapon. DEATH TO THE HUMANS! *Exonem then ended his speech with all the creatures growling and snarling as they all worshipped the new weapons that would surely be the end of the human race. The creature was a massive monster, standing at almost 100 ft and it was a monstrocity with armored scales covering its body and mounted on them was a massive torrent, 6 rocket packs, 4 missile launchers, several machine guns, and these things could move at an incredible speed along with having cybornetics to enhance it with guidance. These things nicknamed, The Faorins had enough strength to tear through any fortifications with ease as if they were pebbles, they also could climb mountains, carry thousands upon thousands of tons on their backs, along with eyes that could see 300 miles away and with the cybornetics they could see even farther, and they could sense the smallest target 200 miles away again being enhanced to be even farther. These things were the results of enhancements on an almost unbelievable scale but their only downfall was that they were death from all the enhancements they couldn’t get the hearing to work so their ears are their only weakness which was near impossible to hit. After they were revealed, Exonem went back into his palace into his throne room to reveal behind the throne a room where it led into a secret tunnel deep underground.* “Transner where are you?” Yelled Exonem. As soon as he had yelled, a small version of those creatures with cybornetics surrounding him came to Exonem, “Yes Master? What is it that you require, I’m a little busy at the moment?” “Hey Watch Your Tone!” roared Exonem, “Don’t forget your place, anyway I need to check on your progress to make sure “IT” was ready.” “Sir these things take time, I can’t just make something out of thin air, but since our informant has been helping us the progress has progressed far. We are almost done, just a few more weeks and your goal will be realized master.” said Transner who was the only of the creatures who had an intellect and not just pure brute strength like the rest, that is why Exonem had picked him to complete his enhancements and improve his army. “Excellent! Soon those humans will be no more!” he then proceeded to laugh a deep and menacing laugh that could have scared a full grown man right out of his skin. Soon after Exonem reached back to his throne, he received a transmission from his spy that lived in the human city of Gioro. This was one of many who were in the city because Exonem was smart and though he may have used many of his human formed troops into those creatures, he still had a few who acted as spies getting ready the final invasion of the city. “Master, this is ST5555 reporting some big news *his speech was that of a normal human* the humans are amassing troops for one final defense. They are putting ambushes for our armies as well as the leader was just attacked from a coupe and so they are vulnerable now. We can now proceed to phase Two.” “Excellent ST5555! Commence phase Two and report back to me anymore news that you receive.” “Yes Sir!” he then ended the communication and so, Exonem proceeded to walk to a room inside his palace which was the command room and shut the doors leaving only him inside. Inside was a command table and from there he was viewing the entire human defense fromnation and exactly where all the platoons would be based on the original instructions given to them by Adrian. He then started to laugh thinking on how easily he will crush the humans but then his laugh was cut abrupt and he just stood there almost trapped in thought or as much thought his brain could produce anymore since 50% of his brain was robotic. One would think that the humanity inside of him was still fighting The One’s programming but that wasn’t the case, the cybornetics had simply been worn out and the fuel cells were depleted so Exonem had finally gotten some motion as he walked to his repair room and began his 5 week long recharging and maintenance which happened every few years. That was one of the limitations of being the monstrosity that he was but far from a weakness as in order to get to him during these times one would need to penetrate the massive amounts of creatures, defenses, and traps but even if they did manage to successfully complete that it would be a laboranth of mazes to get into the fortress that only got more complicated the deeper one would get. *With that said, the fortress was almost impenetrable with only one exception and that was what Dommino squad was trying to find out. Their mission was given to them by Appo with intel that Adrian was aiding those creatures after escaping the coupe and plotted to end the human race so Dommino squad had to now make sure to kill him but little did they know that well you’ll find out when you read it* “Sir, intel says that the fortress is 200 klicks North from our current position, we have to land now as the copper will be identified by the enemy if we continue any father so we have to walk the rest of the way into the citadel.” said, Jessie the squads analysis. The rest of the squad Hevy, Kix, Tup, Echo, Fives, Boils, Waxer, Hardcase, Keeli, Droidbait, and Cutup were all in the other parts of the ship preparing for the drop off point. The leader of who Jessie said the information was Fives as he was the most experienced and had been fighting those things for years. He then recalled how this whole mission even came up, *flashback begins* "Dommimo Squad, Finally! I have been waiting for over 5 minutes, 5 precious minutes we won't ever get back and use to defeat the enemy!" Yelled Appo at Fives. "I'm sorry Sir, we had to travel from our patrols but sir might I ask why did you even call us here, and why didn't J call us himself?" Replied Fives. He didn't have to wait long until Appo explained the coup saying, " 'J' or to be more accurate Adrian had been a spy from the beginning and I had discovered this when I felt suspicious of him. Rex was also working for him and they were both spies for the enemy. *Fives eyes widen once Appo said this* Yes commander Fives, this is a grave tragedy how he was betraying all of humanity, we tried to kill him and make sure to make him suffer for what he had done but before they could finish him off he had escaped and so now we have reports from our scouts that he is in the enemy stronghold to protect the leader. I need you to go and put an end to the threat once and for all and I need your squad to do it because you guys would remain undetected and not alert the entire enemy army.” “Sir I can’t believe...I served with him for months and not once...Are you sure about that commander Appo maybe you were wrong, I want to speak to Leader Rex…” before he could finish Appo yelled, “Idiot. He is a traitor they both were and I took care of them but Adrian and now I need you to go finish him off. I’m in charge here and I am now the supreme leader of this whole city, are you defying my orders soldier? I do hope you aren’t or that is mutiny on the highest order and the penalty is death, Am I Understood soldier?” “Yes Sir. It will be done Commander…I mean supreme leader.” replied Fives regrettably. He knew that Adrian couldn't've done something like that, that he was a spy the whole time. He needed answers and he wasn’t getting them from Appo so he needed to get them from Adrian and first he had to find him and so he had set for the citadel in order to find Adrian and finally kill the enemy leader who had killed his old squad once and for all. *The flashback ends once the ship comes to a stop and Jessie informs Fives that they are 100 klicks from the Citadel* “Alright men we have a target and we have a goal; Jessie, Hardcase, Kix, Tup, Keeli, Waxer and Boil will locate and kill the enemy leader while me, Echo, Hevy, Droidbait, and Cutup will find J and make see if what Appo said is true and he really is a traitor or this is all a trick. Well good luck Dommino squad. We will meet back up here when the mission is done and we must remain in radio silence to avoid detection so when the sun sets, I need you all back here or the plane will leave us as it will come to the rendezvous point at exactly 1800 hours, that is exactly 16 hours from now so let’s go.” After Fives said this the two teams departed and Fives led his team to the front gates and quite easily scaled them without detection hidden with the black night. It was absolutely essential that the enemy not detect them or the mission would be a failure and there was a chance none of them would come back from the mission. Hevy who was the team’s heavy weapons expert and explosions had loaded up in case they needed a quick way out while Droidbait and Cutup both were the extra support to the team adding the extra firepower and then there was Echo which was a very loyal and obedient soldier who was very smart on his feet and was able to quickly adapt to the situation and was the logical and smart one of the team. Then Fives was the expert sniper who could hit targets with precision accuracy and this combination made them a formidable 5 and so since they were a subdivision of Dommino Squad they had decided to name themselves Domino Squad, a small change but a big one to them. It was all personal as each one of these men were fighting with one another since the beginning of the war with the creatures or to be more accurate the slaughtering of these creatures. Everything was going according to plan and Domino Squad managed to penetrate the defenses and kill all the guards who were patrolling the area and soon they were in front of the inner citadel. It was all quiet and in the distance roaring could be heard so the men knew it was time to head on inside and so Echo went in first and when he gave the all clear Hevy, Cutup, and Droidbait went inside with Fives staying outside until everyone was inside and he soon went inside when the coast was clear. These men were highly loaded with all the best equipment the army could provide along with being an elite squad and having the best and most gruelling training imaginable but that and years of experience helped to prepare the men for any situation. Soon the men were mapping the corridors and soon came to a junction that separated into 5 different paths and each member's sensors said Exonem was in one of the paths so they split up hoping to meet up in the middle and if anyone had seen him to wait for the rest of the men to come. So Fives soon was separated and walked down a very long corridor and the whole path was pitch black his ultra magnum light could barely illuminate 10 ft in front of him so he had to be very cautious. Likewise with the rest of the squad everyone was traveling with caution trying not to be detected or else they would be killed. Fives was in deep thought and was just thinking about his mission, his life in the past few years of how he had served under J and Rex and to see they are working for the enemy. He just couldn't believe it and was determined to get to the bottom of it and just then he noticed something up in front of him, almost like a red light. Fives soon grabbed his heavy blaster and prepared himself for a fight and just then he heard a voice and he immediately turned around to see no one. The thing was this voice sounded like Rex and then another one was heard and it bounced off the walls of the narrow path and this time it was J's and Fives didn't know what was going on. His sensors didn't detect anything near him, and so the voices kept talking saying, "You failed. Why did you leave me. Turn back you abandoned me. Traitor. Failure." And then all of a sudden he felt something touch him and he grabbed his blade and brought it to the assailants throat and when the light shined on him, it was Cutup. He had said that his tunnel was a dead end and led him to Fives' tunnel and so Fives being convinced he was being paranoid started to relax but that was short lived when the whole tunnel started to shake. He heard a massive roar and what sounded like dozens of creatures running all over the place, his sensors continued to detect nothing was there and Fives soon turned around to ask Cutup if he could hear it as well until he felt a massive pain in his back. Fives screamed in pain and threw the figure to the ground and the light revealed that it was Cutup, his hands had blood and when Fives looked at his face he was shocked when it was a giant grin on his face and so he started to open fire and try and gun in down but the Former was fast and kept jumping around avoiding the bullets. Fives soon started to bring his wrist flamethrower and fired burning everything in front of him especially the Former but it seemed as if he wasn't doing anything until the Former started to wail as it's body was being burned and it jumped through the fire and took out Fives flashlight making him have to rely only on his instruments which weren't working. He couldn't see and anything and continued to fire where he heard the voice of the Former and his mind was racing and soon he started to move to what he hoped was the end of the tunnel. He needed to find an open space otherwise his fighting was severely limited and just then he felt another stab at him at his leg and he yelled in pain. He was being attacked and the Former wouldn't die and he needed to do something before it was all over and soon he decided to throw his grenade and risk the consequences but when he was retrieving it, he saw they were missing. Then he realized he couldn't hear anything anymore, like the Former was gone and when he tried to get up, his leg and back with both injured and so he was forced to have to crawl and break radio silence. He called on his communicator, "Anyone who is receiving this, I need help, I've been hit and I'm down losing blood, I need immediate assistance and watch out, It's a Trap they knew we were coming." That was all he could say when his heart sank. His sensors were going crazy alerting him something big just came into his proximity and Fives knew he had to get out and grabbed something from his belt and injected himself. He soon fell to the ground and rivaled in pain when his body was injected with an experimental drug that did allow the user to have enhanced strength, speed, and stamina no matter how hurt they are, they could get back up and fight as their wounds started to heal rapidly but there was a drawback. The drug had not been perfected and so they was a high chance it wouldn't work or the person who took it would immediately die and also the body would eventually give up as the drug could only work for one hour then the serum would run out. But it was the only way Fives could survive and so he was screaming in pain as his body was bulging and twisting from the drugs effects and the pain got so bad Fives wanted to die but he had to last but at the same time the creature was approaching fast and he needed to get through it. Before he could finish the transformation however the cratire arrived and Fives couldn't see but it was a Heavy Sorios and it was approaching fast and finally was right over the body one a defenseless Fives and when he had prepared to attack and kill it's target it stopped. It was stopped by a hand and that was Fives' hand and he soon pushed it back. Fives then got up and yelled "It's me and you ugly and I'm not going down, so go Die!" He then ran at an incredible speed and punched it in it's stomach and continued to barrage the Heavy Sorios with punch after kick after punch. He was leaving dents in its abdomen where he had hit it and the Heavy Sorios tried to hit back but when it hit Fives with a death punch he just pushed the hand out of the way and punched it again launching it 300 yards away. But before the Heavy Sorios could react Fives was already on it and completely shattered it's arm, at this point the tunnel was collapsing from this attack but Fives didn't care all he wanted was for this thing to die. But when it got back up and kicked Fives back it charged him and rammed him to the ground stomping on him and grabbing him by its teeth and ramming him to the wall. It then kept ramming him into the wall until the structural integrity started to fail and the tunnel was collapsing. Fives was then getting beaten up and destroyed by the Heavy Sorios and his armor was destroyed and torn off his body along with his weapons being scattered. He couldn't see anything as well but he would sense where the monster was along with being able to see its shadow with his enhanced senses but he was still being killed. He tried to run and grab his blade but the Heavy Sorios was making short work of him and kept throwing him around the collapsing walls breaking even more. At this point how body was being destroyed faster than he could repair it and Fives was now desperate to try and figure out a way to kill this thing or the would die and after he was thrown again he stabbed his arm through some debris and his body was also impaled but not by the debris it was his blade. Fives tried to grab it but the weapon was deep inside him and the Heavy Sorios ran towards him, debris hitting it but not seeming to effect it. Fives tried to think of a way but he was soon beaten to the ground again. His body was suffering heavily and soon it would give out, the Heavy Sorios was just too strong and tough. Just then Fives got an idea and when he was lifted again by the Heavy Sorios he grabbed his blade from his impaled body and jabbed it deep inside the enemies face. He repeatedly stabbed the Heavy Sorios in the face and neck but it wouldn't die, it just screamed an inhumane scream that almost shattered Fives eardrums. The Heavy Sorios then threw Fives again and debris fell on top of him crushing his legs and Fives screamed in pain from that and the Heavy Sorios continued to attack and didn't care the tunnel was near full collapse. Fives tried his best with his one good arm to try and escape but the stabs were pointless as he couldn't get it deep enough to penetrate the creature far enough to kill it. Then with one final throw the creature threw Fives and charged right after to end him and Fives soon was impaled and using his blade threw it in the approaching creature's eye and blinding it to where it's head was impaled by the same debris that impaled Fives. The heavy crunch of bones being smashed and the head being penetrated fully was sickening and Fives soon was starting to relax as the Heavy Sorios was finally dead. Then when he was just lying he saw the creature get up, it's head was deformed and blood pouring out everywhere but the Heavy Soros still roaring and started to get up, it's arm was shattered and head was destroyed but it was still moving. Fives couldn't believe it, his face was in utter shock as the Heavy Sorios started to walk towards him until the roof of the tunnel collapsed and the entire thing gave way falling on the two with the entire tunnel collapsing. Fives was covered and after the dust settled the whole thing was nothing but piles of rubble. This was all that was left and then more footsteps were heard in the distance when all of a sudden the ground shaked and rubbled was removed. A body rose from the rubble and started to move to the top of the rubble and digged inside to reveal another body. It was Fives or what was left of him, it was crushed and beyond recognition, the other figure which turned out to be the Heavy Sorios then started to feast on the dead Fives and just ripped the mangled body apart eating it's freshly killed prey and when it did that it's arm started to crack and snap along with its destroyed face until it was almost as if it had not been in a fight at all. There were noticeable scars but the Heavy Sorios healed itself through eating the the dead Fives and drinking his blood to absorb the remaining serum from his body. It wasn't fully healed but it was healed enough and from the enhancement of the drug it had a different effect on the Heavy Sorios that it's senses were heightened and became an even bigger threat than it had ever been. The rest of the team hadn't fared any better as Cutup was killed fairly quickly and replaced by a Former as he was ambushed by 5 Heavy Sorios. Droidbait and Echo had both met up at the end of their tunnels and tried to find the rest of the team but Cutup had walked to them and before they could react pulled the pins of all the grenades it was holding. That was the end of them as the massive explosion was the rumbling that Fives had felt, and neither one of them had survived including the Former. The last member was Hevy and he was in the fight of his life, he had found the chambers of what he believed to be Exonem but when he tried to contact the rest of the team he didn't hear anything and only felt a slight rumble. He tried to go back but was stopped when he heard the voices of the rest of the Dommino squad or what was left of them as only Jessie, Keeli, and Boil were left alive. The rest he explained were killed in a massive attack, Jessie said they were following the trail that was intel told was where J was and when they had killed the guards easily it was a big mistake. All they got on the communicator when they all walked in guns loaded was It's a Trap and just then the lights all switched on temporary blinding the men which led to Waxer being immediately shredded to death by Devil hounds. It was a room full of Devil Hounds, Heavy Sorios, and Caniage and behind them were multiple Formers. It was a grueling fight and many of the men had died Hardcase, Kix, Tup, and Waxer. It was only because Hardcase launched every explosive he had to cause a distraction big enough to allow the rest to escape but Boil was critically injured from the attack and he needed medical attention. They knew they had been set up and some of the men thought it was J who set them up but Hevy thought it was Appo who was the cause of this all from the beginning but it was all pointless when the doors opened and something came out from the outside of the room. It was massive at 100 ft tall and looked like an absolute monster and when they were in shock the creature stared at them with its massive red glowing eyes covered in cybernetics. It struck fear into the men and under it were hordes of Devil Hounds and while Hevy was still in shock he was snapped to reality when Jessie started to fire everything he had. He just went off screaming, kill them kill them all, give it everything you got and this inspired Keeli to do so but he was in the back to defend Boil. Hevy then started to fire everything he had and when he had done so the horde started to come at them in mass just charging and the massive creature they had just seen was preparing it's firepower but Hevy didn't care he just kept blasting. He had fired everything in his rifle and dozens of bullets were being shot a second with Hevy alone going through 5 clips in the first 5 minutes. The Devil Hounds were dropping like flies and they were getting mauled with the average one being pelleted by 30 bullets all to it's head and body but eventually they just kept coming and so Hevy looked to his left to see that the hounds were on Jessie and stabbing at his flesh while he was just gunning them down and he was down to his pistol left and was preparing to throw all his explosives. Right then Hevy threw his empty gun and pulled out two retractable blades that was especially made to kill these things and he started to charge them slicing and dicing away. He would cut them in half and sideways and cut their heads off and anyway way to kill them he did it. He was going through dozens at a time but he stopped when the massive horde stopped all of a sudden and they all backed off leaving the piles of dead bodies and blood everywhere. Hevy looked to see the creature, he had totally forgotten about it but before he could move it fired and blasted 200 high velocity bullets at him and just started to unload it's arsenal. It instantly killed Hevy and the rockets had blown up Jessie and Keeli was critically injured from another, he was blown almost I'm half nf burned badly and Boil was left to watch as his body was flung a 14 ft away. He saw as the creature had stopped firing and the hordes began their attack again consuming Keeli with him screaming until a crunch was heard and then it was the silence but the Devil Hounds growling. When Boil thought he would die however he heard explosions and looked forward to see everyone on fire and the Devil Hounds were retreating while the massive creature was just standing not doing anything at least what Boil could see and then a spot light came on him and it was the extraction ship. It had been over 18 hours since they had first started the mission and so the pilot had decided to come when he saw explosions and so when he was close enough a group of soldiers came from the plane and they picked up Boil. He was going to ask who were they but before he could finish he had passed out. When he had awoken it was dark and he heard wind and thunder as rain started to fall, he tried to get up but his injuries didn't allow it and all he could tell was he was in the forest but he didn't know how, where, and why he was there. All he could was lay down and feel the rain fall until again from his injuries he had passed out but before he did he heard, Over Here I Found Someone and the voice continued to fade until he was out. When Boil finally awoke he stood up and was panting and frantic he couldn't see anything and he didn't know what was going on and he was trying to get up but he couldn't, something was holding him down. When he could see again he thought he say J and was about to be glad when his vision adjusted and it wasn't J or his team but it was Appo standing in the front of the room. When Boil was about to ask his question Appo was approached by Fox and was told something and then walked towards Boil and started to speak, "Ah you're awake good I was hoping for that. Now we can continue, you sew Boil you suffered major damage to your body and so because of you and being the weak link your team is dead. *when he said this Boil winced in anger but Appo continued with a smile* You see the men or your team are dead because you are a spy, you're the reason why my best team is dead. I knew there was a spy and so I finally found him, Boil I trusted you but I guess spies do that, no matter I know how to deal with you. I have already downloaded all your memories to see when you betrayed us, when you turned on us, and now we don't need you anymore. Goodbye Boil." Right before Boil was to be executed he thought in his mind that he wasn't a traitor, that he couldn't have been one, he wasn't. He then yelled, "I'm not a traitor, you are Appo, you had my men die and you were the one who let us all die, I don't know why or how but I know you're the enemy. How can I, how could I let my brothers die. Wait how did you even find me, we weren't on any radar and we are hundreds of miles away, this isn't making…" He couldn't finish though because he was then dropped and incinerated inside a large furnace. "Sir the task is done, everyone who opposed you and your rule is over. Dommino Squad is dead now, and so are anyone else who was loyal to J, but why would you go with a spy ruse, was he actually a spy?" Said Fox soon after. "No Fox that was all to get what we needed, the whole spy business is fake well that is what everyone believes" "Sir I don't understand" "You don't need to, now go and prepare the men for the attack." *Fox soon left to perform his task and Appo was left inside the room only lit by the furnace and all he did was laugh a deep and menacing laugh* Everyone was ready for the attack that would happen, it had been months of preparing and waiting, everyone was now outside in their positions waiting for the enemy while the people inside the walls were all nervously waiting. People were all scared at when the monsters would arrive but they just kept waiting and nothing happened. Some people thought the attack would never come and soon life started to return to normal and the people were stills scared but the supposed attack was suppose to happen 6 weeks ago and still nothing. Appo hadn't spoken to the people in about 3 weeks and so the people started to wonder what was going on, what all the soldiers outside the walls were doing. No one had heard from any of them, not even the soldiers from the walls were heard from, some of the men who were stationed inside the city didn't even remember hearing from any of the men. Everyone was confused as people just started to disappear, first it was one or two a day but now it was almost a dozen a day. They were all called to serve in the front lines and then never heard from again. No one knew what was going on and after another few months went by it had been almost half a year and there was still no attack. No sound from anything in the outside world like the world didn't even exist and all the while people just kept disappearing and no one ever spoke about it, they noticed but it was all just abnormal. Some men started to go insane until they would one day disappear and this went on with paranoia and tensions rising to the breaking point that one day everything snapped. It was a stormy day and the winds were howling high, with no sign of letting up. The people of Gioro were getting very anxious and they wanted to know what was going on and why there was so sound of the war going on and what had happened to the men that went to the war. But the only answers they would get were none at all and the mystery would grow and some people would go and run to the walls and demand to know what was going on and soon after that they too were never seen again by the people inside the wall. That was only the beginning however and soon sirens started to go off and no one knew what was going on, the men at the walls were all gone now and there was nothing but a dense fog that was pouring rain out all over the city and the people at this point were panicking, Even the most calm and collected people were still running around like it was the end of the world and many were staying inside their houses so then they wouldn’t have to face what was happening. Some people started to run to the wall trying to look for answers and the sirens kept blazing for hours and hours turned into days and so some men went mad from the constant sound and ended up commiiting suicide or murdering their neighbor; it was pure chaos. The average man didn’t know what was going on and no one was giving an answer to the people so they decided to go and try to find the answer themselves. So a group of 20 men and women who had enough of the rain and siren noise and so they traveled to the HUB which was one of the biggest command station on Gioro determined to find out what was going on and it was one of the worst mistake they ever made. It was easy to get into the HUB, all the guards were gone, everything was intact but all the weapons and resources were gone at that point and so the men investigated the upper levels while the women stayed in the lower levels to see if there were any clues in the computer memories to see what was going on. It had taken 5 hours but eventually the women had managed to shut off the siren that had been plaguing them and they also found out some information but the rest of the information was heavily encrypted. After that siren was shut down all of them were able to think again and that is when a gunshot happened and it came from upstairs. The woman ran to see what was going on and as they searched couldn’t find any of their male companions until they saw a trail and it wasn’t blood but a type of slime. At this point they were ready to attack anything and all had armed themselves with knives and other objects they could use as a weapon but that couldn’t save them from their fates. As they followed the trail they saw all their male companions huddled in a corner and when one of the women approached to ask what was wrong she just disappeared. She was just gone as there was no trace of her and the men, all were just gone in the blink of an eye and when the other women tried to figure out what was wrong one by one they all disappeared. This happened until only one lady was left and booked it away while the others were being taken out but when she tried to reach the door she was stopped, she just stopped her body would no longer do the will that her mind would and she walked back into the darkness where she disappeared. It had been 3 weeks since the siren had ended and at this point the cities population has dropped almost one million people, there was a total of 9 million people left in the city. Half of the people had disappeared from the military but the other half had disappeared when the siren ended. Just when it looked like the city was going to fall as they were terrified the ground rumbled and the city was being torn apart from the bottom and building were collapsing killing tens of dozens of people and the men and women that were in the streets or in hiding didn’t fare any different and after the 10 massive earthquakes that left 500,000 people dead and another 702,000 people injured. Many were children and women who were injured and the majority of the killed were the older people. That was sadly not the end and when the earthquakes had ended and the city was torn apart the people were attacked, those creatures had struck and started to savagely kill people without mercy. The Caniage were killing everything that moved while the Devil Hounds were hunting the people inside their homes and the Heavy Sorios were taking out the people hidden in the more fortified location. The people were scared and running, some tried to fight back but the creatures were too powerful and easily killed them and everyone around and so the people had hoped the soldiers would come and after the days of the savage attack they never did, all they saw was death, blood, those creatures, and endless rain. The population had dropped from 8 and a half million to a mere 862,567 in a matter of one week and the remaining survivors who had managed to survive that long either escaped to never be seen again or had given up hope and their minds shattered leaving them a broken shell of their former selves. It was a massacre that never ended and everyone who was left alive knew that the city was a living death hole and that the human race was finished. After about 2 weeks the population of the humans had dropped to a mere 3,976 people and it was dropping fast. Hope was a nonexistent thing and even though the people had hoped the soldier would come, many had come to the realization that they had failed and were all dead. The Devil Hounds continued to hunt down all the humans and soon the number dwindled even more down to a mere 453 and in an hours time that had fallen to only 54 and those few decreased even more to only 12. These were 4 women, 2 boys, 3 girls, and 3 men and all were not a family at all, just survivors who managed to escape the city which was 100% killed. Just when these survivors were going to escape to the woods they reached a cliff and what they saw was utter insanity. It was the military fully intact, like nothing had even happened, all the men were waiting for the enemy in sunny skies and the survivors ran to them and tried to call for help but one of the Devil Hounds grabbed a child in its teeth and started to tear it apart and rip it in half all while the child cried and everyone just left him behind except one lady who tried to help and suffered the same fate. The rest of the kids and adults ran and one man not caring anymore about the rest ran faster and reached one of the soldiers and yelled at his face demanding why he didn’t help. Why they didn’t hear the people dying, why they would do nothing but all the soldier did was stand and not talk as if nothing had even been there and when the man looked back he saw the rest of his group was shredded apart and with his last breathe he tried to grab the weapon of the soldier and was shot by a gun and it was Appo. He looked down at the dying man and said, “Shhh its ok you don’t need to worry anymore, its all ok, its all apart of the plan and he then stomped the man’s head in and walked back into the city that was in ruins and the doors opened behind him followed by a familiar face that was once thought gone but disappeared into the darkness with the doors closing. THE END. (Well not completely anyway)


	5. AB- The Lost Records

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final tale in this saga. The final battle that will determine who will win this very bloody war and if the humans will survive or will everything be lost in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to release, it took me a long time to find the right ending and this last chapter is the longest so I hope you enjoy the ending to my story I created. Again this includes lot's of death and destruction but if you have read my other chapters you know that by one. Without further ado enjoy.

*Prologue* A funny thing about history is that no matter how much you write and record it sometimes the most important moments are still forgotten. The exact history of how the war went is still a mystery and the way it all went down isn't or wasn't known until the final piece of the puzzle was found from an unlikely source.

It all began that day when those creatures came from nowhere and consumed the world in a matter of days and all of humanity was pit with two choices, life or extinction. The latter seemed to be the final outcome as the last defense we had, Gioro was gone. It was all gone. Everyone was gone. But I guess I should start from the beginning, we had been entrenched in the battle field for a week and me and the rest of the men were tired, anxious, and ready to blast anything that moved but most of all we were scared. It was the most stressful time inside the trenches though my squad got a far worse punishment. One of my commanding officers Rex had been a traitor and so our whole squad was punished and sent to the 1st battalion that was in charge of being in the front lines ambushing the enemy and slowing them down as much as possible. We had miles of jungle in front of us and me and my teammate Jace were sent as scouts deep into the heart of the jungle as part of a 10 team patrol squad and I was in team number 4. Some of the other men in other teams were saying prayers and crying softly as they knew what we were going to face and some went into that forest and never came back. We were forced to stay outside for hours until the enemy had shown up and then we engaged. Jace had gotten sick halfway through the first week and the constant rain and fog lowered our visibility greatly and we couldn’t risk starting any fire or shelter, that would be pointless and distract us from those precious seconds we couldn’t spare. The new regime of Appo was one that was fair to those who followed the rules and for those who didn’t, it was pure evil. I needed to get medical supplies for Jace as carrying our 100 pound packs full of ammunition, explosives, weapons such as longshots, a mini grenade launcher, and our lancers and shotguns was getting too heavy for him. Each one was powered by AB- dipped blood which made our bullets and explosives. This would have been good for us if it wasn’t for the fact we had to carry these every single minute and couldn’t even take a break without them and we had the older models so there was a chance it would jam leaving us defenseless. But, back to what I was saying about the regime being pure evil for some people, well some of the misbehaving children and citizens were forced to join the military as punishment. The lucky ones were put as the last line of defense with all the heavy machinery and the unlucky ones were put in the position I was in. I saw many kids, some even 12 being forced into these forests and they were never seen again, the screams of some of the boys and girls still haunt me now. It had been almost 1 month since we were first deployed and we have now lost communication to command, they aren’t responding and so that meant we only had one means of communication and that was the short range radio we had to communicate with the other scouting squads. I had tried to see if anyone was around and by some stroke of luck one squad was and they reported that we were the first ones to call in along with reporting also that they had lost communication with command. Just then I heard rustling from my fellow squadmate who’s name was Henry and soon after he called in saying he had seen a Devil Hound, the last thing I heard was screaming and rapid fire. There was no time to try and save him as we soon had Devil Hounds coming at us and this was the beginning of the war. There had been plenty of days we thought would be our last but this was the day we knew it would come true. It had been one month in and my partner Jace had recently passed from lack of care and exhaustion leaving only me around as I buried him in an honorable way but he got off lucky. I tried to fight off the Devil Hounds and did take about 65 of them down but soon enough I too ran out of ammo. The Devil Hounds just kept coming and all around me I could hear gunfire and screams of my fellow teammates and I started to run towards the way that I knew was safe. I finally found another squad that was around and they had not been attacked yet and I asked about the others and asked them for their help as they reported that me and them were the last of the 10 squad teams that were sent. He couldn’t reach command and that they were in too deep for anyone to hear them. Just after the man finished explaining, Devil Hounds sprung from the bushes and all around us and he handed me a lancer and said kill those **** of ****** but it was just pure chaos. The last thing I remember is the commander of the final squad telling me to run before his head was bitten in half and I just ran with only my shotgun and pistol and both were on low ammo. It was almost good except the Devil Hounds found me and started to pursue and before I could kill them all I saw it. The whole horde, everyone one of those creatures from Devil Hounds to Heavy Sorios all charging through the forest and I could see the finished remains of the rest of my division. Soon enough they had reached the first or I should say the second defense as we were the first and now the rest of the 1st platoon was there but they didn’t get much of a heads up. Commander Everdeen had tried to attack the enemy like the plan had stated and for a while he was succeeding but Commander Cody’s platoon wasn’t there to help flank the enemy. Commander Everdeen had yelled at the communications officer to get Commander Cody’s platoon on the line and when he did he demanded to know why they weren’t doing anything. All they heard was the men were called back into the back positions and that all platoons were ordered to move back except for the first one and just then communications ended. From there Commander Everdeen knew that they weren’t going to have any support so he called for them to reinforce their positions and hold the line at any cost. The 20 heavy weapons specialists were split between the 4 million troops and after about 30 minutes of holding the line without much effort I arrived from my run though I was badly wounded. I had tried to keep fighting but my wounds were severe and so the medic came and tried to patch me up and that is when the real fight began. From that moment when I was starting to be patched up when the Heavy Sorios started to charge the defensive lines and from all around the men realized they were surrounded and the enemy started to pick them off. Instead of having the security of the second platoon the men were surrounded and in a matter of 2 hours the east wing defense had collapsed. The men were being slaughtered by the hundreds and each man was trying to fight off the enemy as best as they could. One squad who had a heavy specialist quickly lost him when he was charged by 40 Heavy Sorios and 50 Devil Hounds along with hundreds of Caniage. The heavy specialist tried to take as many until he finally succumbed to the vicious assault and he was torn limb from limb and suffered a slow death as he was bitten and torn apart by the Devil Hounds, this was followed by the slaughter of his squad that was with him. One man had tried to fight them off as best he could by grabbing a mulcher and gunning everyone down spraying his bullets. While the heavy specialist that was with him was using a vulcan to kill the rest and side by side they were taking out thousands. Alas it was all for naught as the enemy started to charge in such a pattern as the heavies were tanking and the lighter units came from behind and started to rip through our ranks. Even worse was the fact that our heavy tanks and artillery weren’t working as if someone shut them down and the men were shredded trying to get it working again. It was a hard battle and eventually over 3 million troops had died and the men were dying fast. The last 3 heavy specialists were in a group of around 50 and just then the south and west flanks had fallen and all that was left was the path straight to the capital. Commander Everdeen ordered his men to flank the enemy as best they could and set up defensive positions lining up the path. This strategy worked as the enemy stepped right into the hundreds of mines placed and everyone was celebrating the death of all those creatures while they were killing off the rest and about 50 meters before they reached us they stopped. We had killed around 987 thousand of those things and they just stopped but we all wished we didn’t know why. We heard a crash and we all froze when we saw it, that thing that was so massive we couldn’t even comprehend what we were looking at. The creature was hundreds of feet tall and started to blast a barrage of weapons at us that it wiped out 90% of us in the first few seconds. I could hear people screaming and running but so much pain, there were guys on fire and some guys missing limbs and on fire. We were then picked off as the giant creature seemed to vanish but then again many of us thought we were crazy and the ones who were sane enough couldn't react as the attack commenced again and it was a slaughter for us. We were shredded to pieces and the defensive line had collapsed with men running for cover or men being stuck and torn to pieces by the Devil Hounds. All that was heard was yelling and not anger but fear and pain, I tried to run but was too hurt to do anything so I watched from where I was covered in debris waiting for my turn to come when I would be killed. When I looked again I saw the enemy retreating running back into the forests and what was pursuing was the second platoon coming in arms blazing blasting the creatures to smithereens. Commander Cody came to me and asked if I could walk and I said no and so he called for a medic to come and help me and so one came rushing in once he gave the command. I was so wounded and tired I soon passed out as I was being tended to and when I woke up again I saw that I was deeper in the defensive line of the second platoon which were stationed a few miles from the mouth of the main road to Gioro and miles from where the front lines of the forest was. I tried to get up but quickly fell down when I saw I was restrained by my feet to the end of my medic bed. I looked around trying to see and saw other men in bed, some more badly wounded than me. Just then Commander Cody came inside the tent to where we all were and looked around looking to see if everyone was awake and apart from the few in comas we were all awake at this point. He then started to speak, "Hello as you are all aware my name is Commander Cody and I was ordered to assist your platoon but Commander Everdeen was too rash and ended up engaging the enemy instead of retreating as ordered. Your friends, your brothers and sisters are dead because of him, but that isn't why I'm talking to you now what I need to know is what was it the enemy used to destroy your whole defensive line? What did you guys see or do to try and stop it or was this all a ruse from Commander Everdeen. Appo spoke of a mole and I'm sure it was that man. Come on now Answer!" All of us were in shock at what we were being told because that was the worst thing we ever heard, commander Everdeen was a hero and risked his life to save the rest of us. One of the men who had half his body burnt spoke up, "Sir, he was a hero *he I said in a hoarse voice* he tried to save us, I was sure of that. I don't believe what you told us, I can't…" But before he could finish Commander Cody's right hand man came up like lightning and stabbed the man in the chest with his hand dagger and jumped back to his position behind his commander. The man started to cough as he slowly died by choking on his own blood, the rest of the men stood shocked. "Now then we have that out of the way, anyone else wants to object and say I was wrong or even worse that Appo was wrong. He said there was a traitor and maybe there were multiple. *He walked around the medical camp and at all of us slowly inspecting our injuries and seeing the weak/suspicious and shutting off their life support letting them die; by the end only 10 of us remained* Now that we have that out of the way I will ask one more time, which one of you will confess Everdeen was a traitor?" After about a five minute wait Cody started to get impatient and left the tent leaving his second in command none of us knew why and he looked at all of us just watching us. I tried to break free but the restraints were too strong and I was stuck there waiting for whatever he had planned for us. It was about a few hours until Commander Cody came back inside and started to interrogate us but this time something was different he had a device and all I heard were screams as the whole room went dark. Pained screaming and panic, that was what filled my ears for hours as one by one we were all being forced to give information for a moot point. I didn't see why this was important and why this was happening and I was the final one to experience the machine but something happened before I was picked, Commander Cody ordered the stop of the process. I didn't get a chance to figure out why because I was knocked out seconds later by the bud of a gun and I was transported somewhere else. The reason why I was alive wasn’t what first came to my mind because I felt that nothing was holding me down but I was feeling concrete and when I tried to open my eyes I couldn’t. I couldn’t even think there was an ear shattering noise that kept going on, almost like a loud siren that kept going for days and it was driving me insane. After about 5 days of this straight it finally ended but for a moment but before I was able to make a thought it started again and my thoughts were being scrambled and I just couldn't think. I couldn’t even move because of the lack of brain signals, my brain was barely keeping me from going insane but what I did see in that tiny glimpse was the door was open and I could escape but I couldn’t think long enough to figure out how. I tried to escape through the screeching but just couldn’t muster anything, just that noise kept going on and on driving me insane. The siren noise has been going on for 3 days and finally just when I was about to break into insanity and finally claw my ears out the noise stopped. I didn’t realize what was happening but I was glad that it stopped and I was lying on the ground breathing heavily and soon my mind just went blank and I knocked out from pure exhaustion. When I got up I didn’t know how long I’d been out and I was getting up slowly and I heard voices, my hearing wasn’t that good since the siren went on and so I was trying to make sure that I wasn’t still going insane and when I saw people walking up, what came into my mind was Commander Cody. I remembered what he did and so I got up and ran right for them grabbing a weapon I didn’t know what it did but I didn’t care, the only thing I wanted to do was make Commander Cody pay. My weapon started to glow when it was near the group of men that were walking up the steps and men started to act very rash and he couldn’t stop himself and ran up the steps fast and charged me. Following my instincts I just attacked him and started to pound his face in once I dropped him and I couldn’t stop, won't stop, can’t stop not until they were all dead. When the rest of the men ran up the weapon started to glow again and one of the men saw me feasting and destroying the mangled corpse with my bare hands which were larger than normal and my nails were much sharper. They shot at me and I merely brushed it off and charged the next man who had the gun and the others ran to the corner in pure terror when they saw their friend being torn apart by my bare hands which weren’t normal anymore but I looked normal. I didn’t get to think about this too long because when I had looked up from the body I had half consumed there was another group of people coming up the stairs. My weapon once again lit up and when they had come into the top floor I was ready to kill every one of them mercilessly. The second group of victims were women and when the first one had approached the men quivering in the corner I sprung up from where I was hiding in the shadows and I grabbed her in the blink of an eye and broke her to the next room through the wall. I then repeatedly clawed at her until her screams had died down and then I bit into her neck separating her head from the body, ripping her to pieces slowly and painfully and savoring every moment. I was only broken out of my trance like feasting when one of the women started to yell and one started to run up to me and I made short work of her.

“Run!!!” yelled the girl who was nearing the stairs and the rest followed suit and I pursued and feasted upon them one by one. There were only about two women left alive and when I had started to chase after the one who was closest to the step and my claws dug into her eye socket and I pulled not only her eye but also ripped her head clean open and she was still alive. What I did next was that I slowly tore open her hands and legs and started to rip at her body without mercy and her yells soon ended when I once again ripped her throat out and used her broken neck to bash what was left of her head open. Her body in the end was the same as everyone else, a pile of meat and half consumed flesh all mangled together to make something else that couldn’t even be identified as a person anymore. The last woman however was almost out the door and before I could have a chance to pursue my weapon started to glow and by the time I made it down she was walking back, right to where I was standing and so when she came back she didn’t do anything almost like someone was mind-controlling her. Just then some humanity in me told me to spare her and not to kill her as I did the rest, maybe she wasn't a part of the corrupt leadership that was Commander Cody. Just when I finished the thought though her face was already inside my mouth and when I realized it I was eating her alive and didn’t even show her any sympathy, less than I showed the rest. It was a complete blood bath but I needed more, I needed my revenge more than anything else and no one was going to stand in my way, no one, not until Commander Cody is dead. The people inside the city were all guilty of being evil and conspiring with Commander Cody. When I ran out into the outside everything was cloudy and silent but I saw a glimmer in the distance, it was a person just walking and I don't know what came over me, I couldn't control what I did, the hunger I felt. It all boiled inside me and like an animal that wanted to be released I couldn't hold it anymore, well not like I was trying very hard not to. I charged at the person at full speed and bit right through his neck and I tore through him like it was just butter and his flesh made an excellent meal but I couldn't stop my hate and needed to find Commander Cody and finish him once and for all. So I did my mission and I killed and killed and killed each time with more anger, more rage, and more hunger until I finally saw myself in a reflection of a broken glass. I didn't look normal, I had sharp claws in my hands and I also had razor sharp teeth and my body was bigger and stronger than before and of course I was covered or, more correctly, drenched in the blood of my victims. I didn't care though as I needed to keep feasting but before I ran off to find another I saw that I had a wide almost abnormal smile, it was weird what kind of creature had a smile that big but my thoughts were quickly interrupted as a human of all people tried to shoot me. Well it was his last mistake as I made short work of him, tearing his flesh to pieces and ripping him limb from limb but I savored the moment and smashed his larynx so he couldn't cause any further unnecessary attention and so he wouldn't annoy me with his pathetic pleas to save himself and his family who I already was going to kill next. I decided to show some sympathy and ripped his arm off and tore both his feet off and broke his legs and arms and stabbed him but I left him alive to try and save himself. He was covered in blood and was seconds away from death and I watched as he bled to death in front of me but before that happened I ripped his heart out and while it was in my hands I killed his family who he loved so much with his own heart. I wasn't myself anymore but I didn't care, I had one goal and that was to end all of humanity and especially Commander Cody nothing else mattered and anything that got in my way I would remove permanently. As the days went by I was continually killing more and more until one day I heard a massive explosion and I saw people running away screaming and trying to get away from something. This had been almost one week since the siren had ended and I slaughtered all the humans in that tower and I had been on a rampage ever since. As the days went by I had turned more bloodthirsty and more deformned as in time I didn’t even know who I was anymore, just a horrifying creature remained in the shattered mirror covered in the blood of the family I just killed with the daughter still in my mouth, horribly disfigured. I had killed dozens of humans but still so many tried to fight back to protect those worthless family members they had, I hated them so much cause they were human like Commander Cody and so they were condemned to death. One human had the audacity to try and stab me and another tried to shoot me and blew off my arm as I had gouged his brother’s eyes out of his head along with clawing out his face and skull leaving a mess of brain and blood. I attacked him and made him suffer by sinking my teeth into his body and ripping out his intestines and taking a massive bite taking 60% of his organs with that bite. Everyday I broke into the houses and killed all who were inside but I found it strange that most of the people who could fight were all gone, the men and women who could have defended them were all gone. Just then my reminiscing of the past week ended as a human ran into me and started to try and go back but I ripped his spine out and that was when I say it, one of those creatures known as Devil Hounds and in an instant it stared at me and then just ran off to attack the other human who were running, it was almost as if he recognized me as an ally. That sent me in a flurry of rage, I couldn’t determine why I was so mad I just needed to kill something, those humans who aligned themselves with Commander Cody. I found a group and ran to them and when I looked I saw 5 Devil Hounds following me and together we had killed all the humans we say and I continued to kill human after human along with my new brethren who had a deep hatred for humans as well. Next thing I knew it had been 6 weeks and I alone had killed over 30,000 humans with my teeth and claws that only grew sharper and as I looked in the mirror of a deserted building I saw myself, I was a monster. I didn’t know who I was looking at anymore and could barely remember my name but I discovered something at that moment. In a slight gesture I tried to mimic a human and my body slowly started to turn into one. When I did the whole transformation I was fully human again or at least I appeared as one, I was so confused because how could I do this and why but my thought was broken by a human coming up to me asking for help. I stabbed my hand right through his neck and then concealed my hand back to a normal human hand and knew that I could infiltrate the humans and make sure that I got close to Commander Cody to kill him. When I had looked around there was nothing but death, destruction, and silence wherever I turned. There were no humans left, not even one. Could it be that me and those creatures had wiped out over 9 million people? Could it be that I didn’t notice when my last shreds of humanity had left me and I had become a killing machine? The question to both of those had been a whopping yes. There was no one left in the city and I had been attacking humans since before and after the earthquakes and savage attacks of those things that had once been my enemy. At that moment I felt a sort of guilt and regret I had long thought was gone from my mind forever and I remembered all the women and children I slaughtered without mercy or pity. Everything had happened in just 6 weeks, from the siren ending until now had all lasted merely 6 weeks and another thought entered my mind. What about the military, what about the leaders, what about Commander Cody? Were they dead? I had to find this out and so using my human form I had run to the front of the city gates where I was met with a massive wall used to separate the outside from the inside. It was so quiet and there was so much blood everywhere of mangled corpses that were once humans and something else as well. There was no guard or weapons in all the mess, no gate guards on the walls either as I was trying to find one. I saw one of the side gates had been destroyed and there was a hole in the nearby wall so I walked towards the wall and saw more blood and bodies outside. Apparently some humans tried to escape the wall and from what I can tell there were men, women, and children that tried to make it out, I assumed those were the last remaining survivors and as I walked out more I saw nothing. No soldier or defensive outpost just nothing at all. It was like every soldier had just left for some reason leaving the city intact or ruins I should say. Just then I heard someone and I turned my head to see a familiar man standing in front of the gates just talking. I didn’t know what he was saying or what he was doing so I walked closer and that is when I recognized him, it was Appo?! I couldn’t believe it, how was he there, why was he there but before any of my questions could come from my mouth I heard him say, “Lovely day isn’t it”. I thought he was crazy, sure it was a nice sunny day but about 30 feet from him was the spattered remains of the people he was tasked to protect. Again he spoke, “You know I always loved sunny days don’t you think? Relax you don’t have to answer I know that you can’t. You may be human but you are one of them right, one of the spies sent as a human to infiltrate us and cripple us from the inside. I admit you did a very good job killing 30,000 people, very impressive and regenerating that arm that was blown off is simply fascinating. I don’t assume you know why or how I know all this and neither does it matter because it's over, the war, all of it is over. Funny how in one moment everything could change huh and I have you to thank for it.” I was shocked beyond belief that my thoughts were all jumbled and before I could think of one word Appo again spoke up. 

“You know standing here now I see that it was pointless to try and resist those things and Exonem was right all along. You’re a former and so when you go to your human form you retain some semblance of your human half which is how you’re able to even think or have regrets and along with that you’re very hard to kill. Almost unstoppable *Just then I felt a sharp pain and next thing I know I was on the ground dying*, well almost unstoppable.” He then started to laugh maniacally and I didn’t know what could have hurt me so bad, even shots from shotguns and full caliber rifles didn’t leave much of a mark on me let alone kill me. I tried to crawl but it was like my body wouldn’t respond and I couldn’t turn into my monstrous form which is where I could regenerate.

“I knew that would work, worked for the rest. You see I discovered that when you are in your human form that is when you are vulnerable and without a concentrated dose of AB- blood dipped into every weapon I have it would be more than enough to even kill a Heavy Sorio and even your demonic form. I can thank my good pal Adrian our former supreme leader if he wasn’t so stupid. He never saw this coming, my coup, any of what would have happened in the end. You know exactly what happened don’t you?” But he spoke again giving me no time to even think of a response. “Of course you do cause you were there or at least your monstrous side was. I can see you are bleeding out so while you bleed out I’ll tell you exactly what happened. *He was saying all of this while just standing and looking into the forest* Let me start from the beginning starting from when the siren was stopped until now. When the siren ended everything was chaotic and many people were running trying to scramble to their homes and I had been calling all available men and women who were able to fight away making sure Gioro had almost no way of defending herself. It was all as I had planned and soon the attacks started with the 10 earthquakes and then even with me lowering and taking all the guards from the gates to make sure the people lost their hope and died. I even had my right hand man kill everyone who was at the gate making sure to be as ruthless as those things and I got to say he did a very excellent job, after all it even tricked you and every other dumb beast that was attacking my city. Now I know what you’re thinking, I’m dying! This is very true but more importantly I made sure that all those people knew I was large and in charge because contrary to what everyone thought most people were still loyal to “J” and so I couldn’t rule an empire that would not bow down to me. So I purged it all and made sure that the people would not grow up to oppose me, especially the children cause they had be poisened by their idiotic parents to ahve hope and believe in the best of things. Those fool’s optimism didn’t last long as I had broken them so fast that they didn’t even believe their own lies by the time they had to stare at their children before being torn apart. It had taken 6 weeks and personally It would have been longer if I didn’t have my right hand man destroy all the defenses and barriers and trick all those people to go outside and try and fight back or run to another location. In that time we had wiped out the world that was already dead after we failed to repel the attack in the beginning. The key to their victory was all due to their leader who was brutal and ruthless with no mercy or care for anyone and anything he had killed which is exactly what I needed to happen. You see Exonem wasn’t always some monstrous beast that could and would kill anything he was once part of a trio that was there from the very beginning, since this all started those 3 were the key to my plan. This is why the monsters were sent to their location and why they didn’t kill them when they had the chance. I needed one of those 3 but who to pick was the hard choice until I found the perfect one and that was our future Exonem, Darien Drac Daniels. He was the perfect choice to be able to unleash the wrath that this world needed for me to take control of it all and I couldn’t have asked for a better enemy than The One had. I figured out their existence a few months before they attacked as part of a reconnaissance mission and I knew from there that was my ticket to taking over the world so I started my plans and the first step was to make sure they attacked the surface world. Now don’t get me wrong I didn’t join them or anything like that but I used them to achieve my plan, I was working in the background from the very beginning and after killing one of their soldiers but finding out it was vulnerable to AB- blood the plan was set. Thus war had broken out and the first place I started was near Darien and his friends and the rest came from The One, now I didn’t control all her actions and when I figured out she wanted all of humanity dead I needed to find a way to overthrow her and so that is where Darien came in. The only problem was that he was still good at heart and I needed to change that and break that goodness in him and so I made sure that he survived until I had captured him and soon everything would happen as history showed. The creatures would destroy the world and kill 99% of all of humanity and because I made sure all my opposition in the military were dead, I was in line to become the supreme leader of everyone. The only problem was that the last in command made that fool Adrian the leader instead and he changed his name because he thought he could start a new identity as J with everyone but I knew who he really was. I knew what I had to do and that was to make sure that Adrian was out of the picture and so I threw a coup and made sure that everyone who supported him was gone, whether that was his pathetic right hand man Rex or it was his elite squad Dommino Squad. I took out everyone and in the end there was none left to oppose me and I made sure that Adrian could not come back and especially his friend Layla. One could classify me as a traitor and an anarchist but I like to think of myself as a man who will do anything to achieve his goal. Everything was going according to plan and even the creation of the Formers was part of my plan as well. You see after killing The One’s right hand man I had disguised myself as him and ever since starting the creation of Formers I made sure that a new champion was born and from then I had made Darien into Exonem. I didn’t know what happened after that because I was preoccupied with dealing with other annoyances but I knew my plan worked because The One was no more or that is what I thought. She was mostly gone until she merged with Exonem and soon I found out that I couldn’t control him anymore but I had planted enough seeds that I had a hand in what his spies would do. Though they had allegiance to him and I had no control over them I knew who was the spy and who was a Former in disguise because I had picked them to become them in the beginning. That is why when you started to attack everyone I wasn’t surprised because I had made you into one of my greatest creations and using the power of AB- blood I was able to make your transformation possible though your intellect would fall dramatically when you became those monstrous forms it was still enough to know who was the enemy. So back to the 6 weeks while the city was under attack I had mobilized most of my army to have a head on strike of the enemy fortress with everything we have and attack to finally destroy everything that stands in the way of me being ruler of the Earth. When that last person ran outside he was only met with a small task force I left behind to protect my right hand man as he made sure no one escaped from the city alive. As for me I led the charge in a suit that Adrian provided. We had met in the halfway point and that is when all h*** broke loose as something big had just been unleashed by Exonem and there was not only one but 5 of them, they were the Faorins. They launched an attack that wiped out most of Platoon 1 which included Commander Everdeen and killed a good chunk of Platoon 2 which caused chaos and led the men to be easy picking for the infantry units of 750,000 Caniages, nearly a million Devil Hounds, and 500,000 Heavy Sorios. That was only a fraction of the attacking force but by then we had suffered casualties of about over 4 million in just one attack but that didn’t stop me. I left out our heavy cannons and machinery along with getting all our 200 heavy units and keeping them at the rear. I also only asked Platoon 3 to help out the other Platoons and to deal with the attacking forces and I knew that if we lasted long enough that Exonem would come out and face me himself and so I waited. In that time Commander Fox had contacted me saying that he had engaged the enemy forces but they were facing heavy resistance and couldn’t get to Commander Cody and the rest of his men. I simply just told him to focus on the mission and if he failed or couldn’t do it then I would replace him and so from then after a few hours I got back a report from one of the troops from Platoon 1.”

“Sir, this is Friar, I am the last remaining soldier from Platoon 1 and sir we need backup. We had no idea what their heavy guns could do, those Faorins have been mowing us down with their machine guns turrets and missiles and we lost most of our heavy weapons. Everything was chaotic and when they did stop we got shredded by their infantry and they came fast and hard, most of us were either injured or scattered and they just hunted us down. *As he was talking gunfire fire and yelling is heard all around him* I don’t know how many of us are left but I am currently with Commander Cody and he is down and needs immediate medical aid. We are pinned down and running short on food, water, ammunition, and men. (*In that moment I smiled because Commander Cody was close to dying but I couldn’t smile long without passing out, I couldn’t yet because I needed to know what happened*) Sir, we need help please, our forces are being wiped out and I can't seem to contact any of the other Platoons or squads that we sent out and they just keep coming. Ahhhh, I'm hit sir we can't go on much longer, watch out…" *an explosion so heard in the background followed by yelling and bones crunching* 

"I knew that he was dead and frankly I didn't care, another soldier died in the battle, so what I had better concerns and more things to worry about. The enemy was close and I knew it so when I received an update from Platoon 3 we heard that they had successfully beaten the enemy attack force back but that wasn't the end as another wave was being made ready to attack and that included 10 times as many troops as before. We had already lost over 7 million troops including all of Platoon 1 and most of Platoon 2, we have about 352 thousand injured from that Platoon. Most of the men have run out of food, water, and ammunition and it was only thanks to Platoon 3 that they survived at all. I know you'll also be happy to know Commander Cody is still alive, turns out he was saved by that one trooper from Platoon 1 and so one of my most prized commanders is alive. Just then I received a transmission from Commander Fox, "Sir, I have asked some of our air support to take out the Faorins and they are in pursuit now, sorry sir but we got to take them out before we all get killed by them, Commander Fox out." 

"Of course I was outraged by this but before I knew it the fighters and bombers had been sent and I watched as of our 65 fighters and 35 bombers only 3 fighters and 1 bombers survived and all 3 were on fire which destroyed our air support as all we has left was 19 fighters and 5 bombers along with 3 choppers and 10 support aircrafts. We did succeed though in taking out 4 of the 5 Faorins and that took 99% of all our firepower both on the ground and air to do so. I was able to make sure our heavy weapons weren't used but that didn't stop 20 heavy specialists from aiding in the attack which was against the last Faorin and this one was the biggest of them all. It wiped out all the infantry that was near it and grabbed one of the squads and threw them at us, all I saw was bodies flying and yelling until silence as it mowed them down in mid air seeing their remains fall on the rest of the Platoons. At that moment I got annoyed at the lack of competence that my troops were showing so I went up to the creature and flew to it's head and rammed my body through its neck, my suit was able to withstand both the barrage of missiles, rockets and machine gun fire the thing shot at me and easily withstood going through its neck and then straight to its heart to kill it. It was all very easy and fun to blow up it's heart with numerous missiles and put a hole in its chest as I escaped the exploding mess. The only problem was as it was dying it decided to attack us and shot everything it had and ended up devastating the armies I had because we weren't ready for that. We couldn't even get an accurate count of the casualties and damage cause the enemy came hard and fast tearing through us with unrelenting fury and from my scans the army was not ten times bigger but 100 times bigger than I had thought and so they sent everything they had to us. While I was in the air I could see that we were being slaughtered but still I couldn’t be bothered to help the soldiers in the front line as they were dead already< i went to the back where all the artillery and heavy weapons were kept and luckily all of the but 3 were online and fully operational. I waited a bit for the enemy to be fully entrenched in the battle and when they came into range I ordered the launch of everything we had at those ugly beasts and killed anyone who tried to convince me to not do it cause of some stupid troops. Those are called casualties of war and so I fired it all and we blasted those things to kingdom come and I went every available heavy trooper we had and I made sure they fired on everything that moved whether it was friend or foe. This resulted in catastrophic results as many of the enemy but also our men were killed and I didn’t stop until we ran out of almost all the ammo we had, we only had enough for one final strike against anything. I couldn’t see anything as there was smoke and debris everywhere until I saw something out of the rubble and it made my blood run cold. I saw him, I saw Exonem. He was standing and behind him was an army of Devil Hounds and his personal guards which I don’t really know what they were, they were like Formers in their monstrous forms except bigger, smarter, and fully dressed in body army with 2 weapons, one massive two sided sword and one very big explosive blaster. One of them grabbed Commander Thire and just smashed his head with his hand after he stabbed him with that massive blade. Another attacked Commanders Thorn and Bly and killed them both even with them firing everything they had at him and Bly well he was ripped literally in half with the things bare hands. Those were 3 of my best Commanders and some of the most capable warriors that I had and they were just shredded as if they were simple civilians and they were getting closer to me. I demanded the nearest artillery fire at Exonem immediately and the gunner complied taking aim and then firing the last of his rounds straight at them but I nearly had a heart attack because 2 of his 4 guards ran in opposite directions and in mid-air flipped the artillery round back towards our directions while the other 2 destroyed the artillery with their swords cutting them in half. I flew in the air as the gunner and nearby troops were blown up by the artillery shells and at that moment I was knocked to the ground as something had hit me and I realized it was one of the explosive rounds from one of the guard’s weapons. I stood up with a ringing in my ears and could see around me my men getting slaughtered and that is when rage overcame me and I got back up and was determined to complete my plan and kill Exonem. When I stood up I saw that I was face to face with Exonem at last, we were aout 20 feet apart and his guards were sent to kill my remaining commanders and his Hounds were sent to kill the rest of my men. He then spoke in a deep gruff voice, “Supreme Leader Appo we finally meet face to face, so I hear that you orchestrated the whole event that led to my death, from the very beginning with my former self to now with my rise in power. Trust me you aren’t clever, during my rejuvenation it all hit me, I was able to access the memories or what was left of my old life and figured it all out and from that moment I have been playing you right into my hands. Hahahaha you’re an old fool for thinking that you could kill me even with that tin can you call a suit which we all know isn’t even yours, is it? 

“I WILL KILL YOU AND TAKE MY PLACE AT RIGHTFUL RULER OF THE EARTH!” yelled Appo in retort.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll try but even now your forces fall, I know you came here with 40 million troops and as of now only a fraction of that number is left and that small percentage is dying fast. Maybe if you didn’t kill Adrian you could have actually stood a chance instead of wasting your resources in some dream fantasy where you kill me and take over as the hero of your own world with the people that you stored away in hidden bunkers around the world.” At that point I was shocked though I didn’t show it. “You see I know about everything you tried to hide and I have destroyed them all, killed all the people who were loyal to you just like you had done to Adrian. You think I don’t know about that, who do you think aided in the death of his right hand man Rex, it was me. You thought you knew all my spies but you didn’t cause you never knew about Rex, *At that moment I fell to my knees again as one of my legs just gave out and when I got back up I was again knocked down and my sensors couldn’t figure out why until I saw one of his guards with his mask off and I couldn’t believe it, it was Rex* you see since the beginning I had spies that you never knew about such as my elite squad which you thought you killed and at that moment the other 3 members of his guard came and took off their masks revealing 3 more faces Hevy, Fives, and Kix. 

“So you were the traitors…” Before I could say anything else Hevy had his foot on my throat and I could feel the pressure from that even through my suit and he said, “We weren’t the traitors you were. You betrayed us all before we decided to give up the charade and go back to our previous and destined roles in life.” I tried to fight back but before I could my arm was smashed and out of use because Fives had come at this point and I knew I had only one chance so I activated my suit’s self defense and immediately Fives and Hevy were electrocuted with 1 million volts of electricity which fried them from the inside out but they still weren’;t dead, just very injured. In that time I was able to get up and with my other arm used the dagger infused with AB- blood and cut Hevy’s head right off his shoulders but when I tried to do it to Fives I was stopped by Rex and Kix. In a matter of a few seconds My suit was badly damaged and I was only at 5% power and my suit needed to recharge and also repair itself but I kept being pummeled by the enemy which I tried to fight back and best I could do is give a few swings back which did almost nothing even though each hit from this suit like a train hitting you. I was just beaten to a pulp and the suit was just absolutely drained so I couldn't use any of the weapons after I dropped down past 10% and the weapons systems went down. I thought it was all over until they finally stopped but it wasn’t a good thing as standing over me was Exonem and he had grabbed the suit and torn it to shreds like opening a tin can and threw me out. He then proceeded to beat me to a pulp and as if by some karma I had my ribs broken one by one and though I tried to fight back I was beaten back to the ground and he shattered finger by finger. At one point he punched my head so hard that my brian rattled and I passed out 5 times in the span of 2 minutes and I couldn’t even stand at that point. All I could see was red falling down my face and I tried to even get up but my body wouldn’t allow it. My legs had both been damaged and I didn’t even notice but I was missing one leg from the knee down there was nothing. I tried to drag myself away to try and escape but I couldn’t get far as Exonem grabbed me and was talking “So this is how the mighty Appo falls *as he throws me to a rock* beneath my boot, *at that moment he stepped onto my chest and was squeezing the life out of me* its over Appo you have lost and I have won, your army has been reduced to rubble and the last hope of humanity is finally extinguished,” But before he could end my life he stopped and I didn’’t know why until I heard Fives yelling and then a crack followed by a barrage of gunfire. I could tell it was someone skilled because apparently they had taken Fives and Kix. I couldn’t see at first cause one of my eyes were swollen shut but I managed to crawl my way and I saw who it was and I thought that I was screwed beyond reason. Exonem had ran from me and engaged in combat with this person who was very swift and was making short work of Exonem until he saw Rex and then he had stopped and from the appearance I couldn’t tell who it was because it was someone in a mask and at first I thought it was another assassin sent by Exonem but he was attacking him and that is when Rex had gotten behind him and attacked him and the two engaged in epic combat. Each one was matching each other blow for blow and with Rex grabbing his balde attacked and managed to cut the armor of the stranger. Just then I was picked up and when I looked it was Commander Cody and he was taking me away trying to save me but I asked him to stop because I had to know who was the warrier but Cody said he couldn’t as the enemy was closing in and the remaining soldiers were holding a last stand. So I was rushed to the defensive area and met what was left of Platoons 3,5,7, and 9. The rest had all been slaughtered or were on the second group which was cut off from the main group. Commander Cody had reported that there were about 750,000 of them left that were able to fight while there were just as many wounded. I couldn’t get up still until Cody had given me some serum that we had used on the Dommino Squad and perfected in where my healing and all my strengths were increased by 2000%. Sadly because of the extreme boost the serum would only last for 2 hours and also that there was one 2 and I had taken 1 and the other one was lost in the chaos. I had to have it and so I asked Commander Cody when I had healed fully where it was as he was about to join his men at the front lines and he said it was near where the rest of the remaining men were. So using my new found speed and strength I tore through even the Heavy Sorios and rushed to the coordinates that Cody had given me, it took 1 hour but I made it and found the last commanding officer which was Gregor though he was injured and the men were barely holding their own. The men were being ripped apart and these were the heavy infantry who had either lost their weapons or had run out of ammo and had to fight with lesser weapons. I found Gregor and demanded where the last serum was and he just pointed North towards the thick of the enemy army and to get to it I would need to go through thousands of those creatures and I didn’t have time for it, already my enhancements were wearing off. Just then I saw the Devil Hounds running away from battle and North as if they were attracted by something else and it wasn’t until I saw 5 being ripped open that I saw who it was, it was that guy who was in the amro except the armor seems different, it had more symbols and the stranger was armed with a very long sword along with mini bombs. He just sliced at the Devil Hounds with such speed and strength that it was like cutting through butter. They even swarmed him and he just beat them all back that they had called in the Heavy Sorios who were busy attacking the remaining men and they started to attack the stranger and he threw probably hundreds of mini bombs and it blew most of the Sorios to pieces and injured the rest to where he just sliced there heads off. I couldn’t keep looking because I had used one of the locators and found the serum so I asked the remaining men to follow me and so we made a straight run for the serum and many of the men were falling left and right as the overwhelming numbers of Caniages that were around. I didn’t care all I needed was the serum and I guess the stranger was distracted from the overwhelming odds that his helmet was snapped in half by one of the Devil Hounds and I stopped in my tracks and filled with pure rage, IT WAS DAMN ADRIAN! I ordered the men around me to shoot him down but they refused and so i shot one in the head and took his gun and was shooting at Adrian who was busy handling a Heavy Sorio and my sneak attack failed when he used his sword to deflect all my shots and when he looked at me I could see that he was enraged as well and so he started to charge me yelling Appo slicing a path through the Caniages. I knew that I couldn’t fight him without the serum because mine was running out so I threw a soldier in front of Adrian who he grabbed and put down as he didn’t want to just take his life like I did. I kept running and shooting at Adrian until one of the bullets ricochet back at me and one hit my leg and I collapsed. I couldn’t waste time as Adrain was getting closer to me and so I worked through the pain and ran to the serum but before I could get it another stranger stepped on my hand before I could grab it from the ground and when I looked up my heart just fell. It...it...it was Layla! How the heck could it be her? I tried to get up and hit her but she soon reversed it and nearly tore my arm off as she twisted and snapped it and I screamed in pain but she didn’t seem to care then she spoke. “Did ya miss me?” she said in a very smug and annoying way.

“Aww man you got him before I could, how lucky.” Adrian responded as he finally caught up with us.

“Here take your swing then.” Layla said as she threw me in the air and Adrian socked me right in the face nearly breaking my jaw. “How? How did you two survive, I left you to die, I made sure both of you died. How did you two survive?” I blurted out in pure shock and anger.

“Simple Appo, you can’t kill me, I would never die to trash like you.” replied Adrian.

“Adrian, he isn’t garbage, garbage is too good for him. Besides we survive thanks to you in fact, you see that serum you took yeah we had even stronger and more permanent versions of them so we have to thank it all to you. You see your scientist who engineered this serum was still loyal to Adrian so when you threw your coup he managed to save 2 serums for Adrian to use when our informant came, you know that old man you claimed to kill well you didn’t kill him. Stanish still lived past the beating and the soldiers knew he had connection to Adrian so they didn’t kill him and instead snuck him into the city and gave him the formulas which he used on Adrian but the second one went to yours truly. Stanish found me in pretty bad conditions and barely clinging to life and the same thing went for my body which was shredded nearly down to bone in a lot of places. You see the leading devil Hound didn’t finish me off because he was called away by Exonem so he left knowing I would die and in those moments I did think I would die but I held on knowing someone would come and wouldn’t you know someone did. As I was healed Stanish had given us armor that was infused with AB- blood and though it was weaker than the one you got, it worked enough with our enhancements that it would be good enough. So as you can see you didn’t get rid of any of us.” said Layla with a quick pull of her bow which the arrow stabbed through 5 Carniages and also threw her daggers which stabbed into and killed a Heavy Sorio with ease and she called them back using her magnet gauntlets. 

“I was shocked and in disbelief at what I heard and I wanted nothing but to kill these two but I could without the serum that Layla was holding so i had to think quick and I tried to lunge my way to it and in my attempt the leader Demon Hound that Layla had fought long ago charge at us with its group of 30 other Hounds and caught us off guard. I was knocked away from 2 which charged after me and the rest went after Layla and Adrain who were fighting them off which was hard because they had reinforced skin and armor. I was about to be killed when I saw the serum and in a split second I had taken it and my broken arm healed and I grabbed the first Devil Hound and ripped its jaw from its head and used it to kill the other one and didn’t stop until I ripped its heart out and had it in my hands then crushed it. I was covered in blood and something in me just snapped and I went to where Layala and Adrian were and I lunged at Adrain who just finished killing his Devil Hound and right when he finished I speared him and attacked him grabbing his mini bombs and covering the area and him in it and when I had let go he grabbed his sword and tried to attack me and ended up slicing a giant gash on my back but it was too late cause I activated all the bombs and blew up him and the surrounding area which launched me 50 feet away into a tree. I would have been dead without the serum but I quickly regenerated everything and set my eyes on Layla who was trying to go after Adrian but the leading Devil Hound wouldn’t leave her and so she finally killed it by using her smarts and shot 8 explosive areas and using her daggers stabbed them into the deepest parts of the beast and it blew up. I charged her and knocked the bow off her hands but not before she shot an arrow that weakened it, it was a poisoned arrow and I was getting dizzy and that is when she stabbed the daggers into me and blew up my chest revealing my heart which she stabbed and I fell to the ground. She thought it was over and went to Adrian who was badly hurt and needed time to heal so she took him away and that is when I started to regenerate and got up filled with nothing but rage. I started to kill anything in my path, enemy and friend alike hitting one of my soldier’s arms off and beating him to death with it because he asked if I was alright, I was more than alright I was never better. I soon found that stranger that saved my life and he was defending against a combination of Devil Hounds and Formers and was attacked from behind by Rex and was fighting them all at the same time, he was holding his own even though it was 100 to 1. I used this moment to attack and from behind him I attacked and together Rex and I overwhelmed him and I stabbed him with his own blade until he was on the ground and right when I was about to execute him Rex attacked me and so me and him engaged in combat and Rex was strong even with my enhancements. So I managed to kill a heavy Sorio and used his weight to throw it on Rex who was lifting it and was about to throw it back when I attacked him and started to stab at his abdomen with the blade I took from Stanish. It was very effective and though it took over 62 stabs finally Rex was going down but he still kept fighting me back even tearing my jaw off and he used his double bladed sword to cut off my legs and stab my abdomen but I regenerated from the wound and regenerated my legs back together and kept fighting back. It took a lot but with a distraction from Stanish who got back up and attacked Rex he went down from the overwhelming odds and I managed to stab him in the head and heart finally killing him. After I attacked the weakened Stanish and stabbed him and beat him till he was on his knees. Finally I got him in the perfect execution spot and without any more interruptions I had killed him using both of his blades to slice his head off. Just then I heard a loud Nooo, and I turned around to see and enraged Adrain and he attacked me punching me in the gut and beating my mouth into itself deforming it ten times over. I kept regenerating but he yelled out,”How dare you kill him, he was my mentor, he saved me, I will KILL you Appo, Regenerate from this!” As he stabbed me over and over cutting my limbs piece by piece until I was just a body and then he stabbed my head off and put his remaining bombs he blew my head up. Just when he was catching his breath he was attacked from behind he heard a voice, 

“Hey Adrian, it's been too long.” When he heard it he identified it as Darien but when he turned he saw Exonem attacking him knocking him to the ground. “Oh what happened, run out of gas from beating up that worthless waste of space known as Appo, I could have done that in my sleep if it wasn’t for that silly old fool who I’m glad is dead and now it is time for you.” When Exonem lunged for Adrian he dodged and drew his blade, “Darien don’t do this, I don’t want to fight you, remember who you are.”

“I remember who I am Adrian. I simply don’t care.” With that final plea Adrian knew his friend was long gone and only this thing was left so he engaged in combat and each one was exchanging blow after blow and Exonem was fast, strong, and heavily armed and he used every weapon he had. When Adrian tried to slice him Exonem had deflected it with wrist shields and used his other hands to shoot poison darts and shoot a flamethrower at the same time. This made Adrian back up and consider his game strategy but he had no time cause Exonem had lunged again and grabbed his foot when he tried to dodge and flew into the air hitting him on every tree with such force that he snapped the trees clean in half with every hit and then threw him down and shot several missiles at Adrian blowing him up. “Is that the best you got.” Adrian said as he was standing there battered and bruised but still alive. “My grandma can hit harder than you and she’s dead.” With that Exonem flew straight at Adrian and tried to pummel him but Adrain had managed to slice the boosters on Exonem’s back taking out his ability to fly and that left him grounded. While Adrian leaped to the trees and used sneak attacks to confuse Exonem and then finally attack him but he saw this coming and blasted him using a stunning ray that not only stunned your opponent but also burned and tortured them in a web causing extreme amounts of pain. While Adrian was trapped and yelling Exonem was about to finish him when Layla came to his rescue and sliced off Exonem’s arm causing him to yell in pain. “He had yelled who did that..” Then he stopped as he saw Layla battle worn and tired but ready for a fight and one memory came in to him mind of what he said to her in that forest all those years ago back when he was Darien and in that one second it was like his humanity came back but he quickly snapped back to his normal self saying, “So you’re the famous Layla I;’ve been hearing so much about, well glad to know that you lived so I can kill you myself, with yours and Adrain death’s there will be none left to stop me from taking over this world.”

“You really think that, I’m no fool, I saw it in your face that you still have Darien inside of you so I will ask one time, please Darien don’t make me hurt you, let me help you and I know we can find a cure.” responded Layla in the most sincere tone that Exonem had heard from someone. 

“It’s too late for me, I only have one goal left” and with that his cyborg enhancements had rebuilt his arm. With one sigh from Layla she attacked him and another epic battle had ensued and Layla had used devastating strikes but also delivered counters smashing weapons and defense systems off Exonem At one point she had brought Exonem to his knees and was using her surroundings and Adrain’s sword to perfection and sliced off more of the armor of Exonem as he was trying to get back up from having his cybornetics shot. He wasn’t finished yet though and so he attacked back launching his hand which released a toxic gas around Layla and even if she didn’t breathe it in it burned her skin and when she was disorientated he attacked and using his mini machine gun shot at her with 3 bullets hitting her through her half weakened defense. She was falling fast and Exonem trying to repair his leg finally did and walked to Layla who was trying to regroup herself and before he could end her he was hit from behind and it was Adrian who threw a tree at Exonem and after unleashed a barrage of fists and knife attacks further damaging Exonem until his systems and defenses were starting to fail one by one and with one desperate attempt Exonem used a mace to knock Adrian away and it worked. He was bleeding and knocked out from the direct hit to the head. When Exonem got up he had a limp and was obviously weakened and then a squad of soldiers saw him and opened fire shooting him and hitting several critical shots with a rocket launcher. When they tried to finish the job Exonem got up and ripped them apart killing them despite the numerous shot and damage he had taken and with one good arm and leg he killed the last trooper stupid enough to attack him. After he finished he turned for Adrain who was getting up and that’s when Layla had attacked from the side and used grenades from the dead soldiers to blow a hole in the side of Exonem. He was desperate and in pain trying to get up and when Layla started to attack with one of the dead soldier’s guns he shot a stream of self guidance acid and hit her leg even though she jumped 6 feet from where it was supposed to land. She was in pain and trying to get up when Exonem charged her and smashed her into a nearby cliff and at this point she had fallen from where he smashed her and she was still alive and trying to get up. Before Exonem could finish her Adrian again came and stabbed Exonem through the chest with his blade and when he did this Exonem had broken the blade in half and used the half not in him to stab Adrian through his chest. Both opponents had fallen and Adrian was panting pulling the blade from his chest in the ground bleeding. Just then Exonem had gotten up but immediately fell to one knee, his systems were far beyond repair and he had taken incredible damage and he was bleeding with half of his face burnt and scarred and his arm missing. His legs had been damaged and one was barely functioning and when he had looked up he saw Layla helping Adrian up, both were tired and weakened and even with the enhanced suit and serum they were dying and weakened. When he tried to get up his body couldn’t and his booster had been destroyed in the fight along with most of his weapons, in his mind he kept having flashbacks of his friends and former life of the fun they had and what he had been through and after a minute of silence he spoke, “You two had put up one heck of an offense, I...I...I’m sorry we had to fight my friends. *the voice was a faint remanence of Darien’s whose voice had been long gone* I have done terrible things and I ask you two to forgive me, I can’t undo the evil I have done and will unleash when I finish my job. I won’t stop and I can’t, so I ask you two to forgive me and please kill me, it's the only way to end this all. Please.” Darien had said this as one tear fell down his burnt and damaged cheek from the one eye that wasn’t robotic or damaged beyond repair. 

“Darien I can’t, there is hope for you, we can help you, it doesn’t have to end this way.” said Adrian in a wheezy voice as he tried to get up. 

“Darien.” Layla started to say as she limped over towards him, “Darien *tears started to fill her eyes* I can’t kill you, but I can’t let you hurt anyone else. I have a device that I had made to help cure you or at least purge The One from you. It's a long shot and I don’t know if it will work but I have to try but I can’t lose you. Not again. *There was a moment of silence before she spoke again* I know you remember what you said to me that day in the forest when we first escaped and I never got to say a response at the time and I can’t believe it had taken me so long to think of a response but I have an answer Darien…(At that moment I had passed out and when I had again opened my eyes I saw Appo walking away. I tried to stop him but I barely had any life and couldn’t move. He then said, “Ah still alive are we. You are resilient. I'll give you that. Well I would tell you the ending but I am quite in a rush and you are bleeding so much I give you about 2 more minutes of life. I’m surprised you even managed to turn into a half creature half human form which is why you’re still alive. It won’t keep you alive much longer I’m afraid so this is my cue to leave. But I will give you the ending since this is why you have stayed conscious this long. Now where was I oh yes...”) While Layla was speaking I managed to contact my right hand man who I had called to aid in the battle when I got my first dose of the serum and he came rushing to my position armed with my secret weapon and when Layla tried to cure Exonem and Adrian had gotten up to help. I saw them all in the perfect place and with one command my right hand man who I revealed to be no one but Stanish himself came and using a self detonation device exploded himself, Layla, Adrian, and Exonem with one swift blow all my enemies that been taken out with an explosion matching a 2000 gigaton bomb. Everything in a 50 miles radius was blown to smithereens and I would be dead if the weapon I had Stanish bring me wasn’t a force field device built to withstand the blast and when it was all over the device pretty much disintegrated and I got up with the last serum I took giving me 4 hours of the positive abilities because I made them work that way. I had planned this all from the beginning, I knew that Stanish was the key to Adrian coming back and I knew my main scientist had betrayed me which is why I killed him and this is where you come in. Before he saved Adrian I actually was on that base when it was overrun and Stanish along with a few other people were captured to become a part of the Former program and only he survived, he was the first successful hybrid I created and he was so successful I cloned him. I made one my right hand man and the other was the one I sent to rescue Adrian, you see this all went according to plan. I couldn’t have done it without you Cutup. You made the perfect asset in helping to get rid of Dommino Squad but also as my spy for everything. I never killed you just reconditioned you to serve a new role, how else do you think you never died even when you should have. In the end you helped make my dream possible of ruling the Earth or what is left of it anyways, after all less than 100 people were still alive when the Hive mind finally died and all the creatures fell. No one is left to stop me and it’ s all thanks to you. With his story done I started to fade when the last thing I heard was Appo yelling no followed by him being stabbed and a set of voices I didn’t recognize saying, “You can’t get rid of us that easily.” With that I passed into the other world knowing the evil in this world was finally dead. THE END.


End file.
